El Viaje del Rencor
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Hace dos años la Nación del Fuego atacó mi Tribu; ellos se llevaron a mi hermana y lastimaron a mi madre. Se la llevaron sin que pudiera hacer nada. Ahora que tengo la oportunidad de vengarla, siento que no tengo otra opción... me llaman Sokka, el guerrero del Polo Sur.
1. Capitulo 1

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PESONAJES SON AUTORIA DE NICK Y YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.

Bien, esto se me ocurrió un día que vi, de nuevo, el capítulo "Los Invasores del Sur" enfocándome más que nada en el momento en que se muestran los flashback´s de Katara y Sokka cuando muere su madre, Kya, y el sacrificio que ella hizo para salvar a su hija.

Mi maquiavélica mente ideó una historia completamente diferente, partiendo de un final alterno en esa invasión que lógicamente hará cambiar toda la serie de Avatar como la conocemos. Es una historia compleja y trata más sobre Sokka, me encanta este personaje porque lo considero cómico pero inteligente, un ser muy complejo e increíblemente escéptico. Dejenme comentarios, por favor, para ver si me animo a seguir escribiendo, dependiendo la aceptación que tenga esta historia la continuaré.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

El agua se movía en compás con las tranquilas olas que causaba el frágil movimiento del hielo, los peces seguían la ruta que el agua imponía sin vacilar. Sokka miraba hipnotizado las formas y ondulaciones que el agua iba tomando, conforme más se movían. La canoa seguía su ruta.

La red de Sokka con la que tentativamente debía capturar peces, solamente se movía al mismo ritmo del agua, siguiendo las ondulaciones y trayectorias que ese poderoso elemento dador de vida, le imponía. Los peces, a sabiendas de la red, nadaban alrededor de la misma. Sokka bien podía con un movimiento de sus manos mover su redecilla para atrapar peces, pero no lo hacía.

El eco se una risa proveniente de un lejano recuerdo le hizo cerrar los ojos de manera abrupta, con dolor y nostalgia, recordaba que ese día, se cumplían ya ocho años.

-Sokka, no has intentado pescar nada aún—dijo Hakoda, su padre, que estaba sentado frente a él en la canoa-¿Piensas en algo, hijo?

-No—contestó.

-Yo creo que sí.

-Bueno…-titubeó Sokka, mirando de nueva cuenta el agua del inmenso mar semi-congelado—Pensaba que hoy se cumplen ya ocho años.

Hakoda lo miró, primero con ojos impresionados, luego, con ojos llenos de tristeza. Desvió su mirada y vio a un pez nadar justo al lado de su red, pero no la movió para atraparlo. Su hijo tenía razón, ese día se cumplían ya ocho años.

-Lo lamento—dijo Sokka—No quería traerte recuerdos dolorosos, solamente que… lo recordé.

-No te apures hijo, nadie tuvo la culpa.

-Yo pude ayudarla.

-He hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo. Ellos, en dado caso, son quienes tienen la culpa, no tu.

Sokka asintió, aún cuando no estaba realmente de acuerdo con su padre. Hakoda trató de reponerse y pescó tres peces, antes de guiar la canoa hacia el campamento donde vivían.

Contó la cantidad de peces que pescó ese día: eran doce, los suficientes para su familia y dos vecinos, esperaba que los demás hombres hubieran pescado o cazado más animales. Al entrar al campamento, padre e hijo fueron a su tienda, donde estaba Kya, la madre de Sokka y esposa de Hakoda.

Kya en ese momento estaba guardando un poco de ropa, al escuchar a su familia alzó la mirada para verlos y saludarlos con una sonrisa. La mitad de su cara estaba completamente quemada, desde su frente hasta su barbilla, quitándole visibilidad en un ojo y haciendo que se viera extraña. Aún así, todos en el pueblo la querían, porque era dulce, maternal y protectora.

-¿Cómo les fue en la pesca?—preguntó.

-Bien, voy a ir con Gran-Gran—dijo Sokka.

Tras decir eso, el chico de ya dieciséis años salió de la tienda sin decir o hacer nada más. Consternada, Kya miró a su marido antes de preguntar.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sokka? Se nota muy triste.

-Hoy se cumplen ocho años—contestó él.

Kya calló abruptamente, sintiéndose sumamente mal por no recordar el día.

-es verdad, ocho años.

-¿No es increíble la velocidad con la que pasa el tiempo?

-mucho.

Ninguno de los dos quería tocar ese tema, la razón era muy comprensible.

Ese día, se cumplían ocho años desde que la hija de ambos, la hermana menor de Sokka, una encantadora y risueña niña llamada Katara, fuera capturada y asesinada por los maestros fuego que atacaron la tribu. Los invadieron por sorpresa, buscando al último maestro agua de la tribu, Katara era la última maestra agua entre los suyos, y quien pagara las consecuencias de nacer con dones impresionantes y especiales.

Fue muy doloroso perder a su querida hija, que en ese entonces tenía solo seis años. Pero eso no fue todo. Los maestros fuego les robaron buena parte de su comida, destruyeron muchas casas, quemaron a varias personas-entre ellas a Kya-y se llevaron a Katara.

Fue uno de los peores días en la historia de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

* * *

Sokka estaba sentado al lado de Gran-Gran abuela, quien alimentaba con pequeños pececitos a unos pingüinos. Gran-gran abuela era la abuela de Sokka y con quien pasaba buena parte de las tardes. Ella se parecía mucho a Katara y le recordaba a su hermana.

-ocho años ¿Eh?—dijo la abuela.

-si, ¿Cómo puedes decirlo con tanta naturalidad?

-No es bueno guardar odio y rencor, Sokka.

-¡Tal vez eso pienses tú! Pero yo no pienso así.

-Sokka, sé lo que sufres, yo también sufro, pero debes superar el dolor.

-Gran-gran, no puedo hacerlo.

-¿porqué no?

-¡Porque fue mi culpa!

Gritó, se paró y corrió.

Gran-gran solo miró hacia donde se dirigía su nieto, sintiendo gran tristeza en su interior. Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo y rogó en su mente a los espíritus.

_Que encuentre la paz y se otorgue el perdón_ imploró, antes de dar la vuelta y caminar a paso lento hacia donde Sokka había corrido.

* * *

Sokka estaba sentado en un pedazo de hielo. Seguía sintiéndose enormemente culpable por haber dejado que se llevaran para siempre a su hermana. _Pude hacer algo_, pensó, antes de volver a suspirar.

La rabia de ese recuerdo acrecentó tanto, que en un impulso, agarró su boomerang, ese que siempre llevaba cargando en su espalda y lo lanzó con furia, descargando todo su coraje en la fuerza del impulso. El boomerang voló, a una distancia y fuerza tal, que golpeó un ice berg, incrustándose en él. El hielo se rompió, fraccionándose cada vez más, siguiendo un patrón ondeante que fraccionó cada vez el enorme trozo de hielo.

Sokka no lo vio hasta que era ya demasiado tarde. El hielo, roto casi en su totalidad, cayó al mar, creando una enorme ola que empapo por completo al chico. Sokka miró ceñudo hacia el hielo, pero entonces pude ver que emergió del mar un ice berg circular y brillante, en cuyo interior estaba congelado un niño.

-¿Qué será eso?—se preguntó Sokka.

Curioso, se acerco al enorme ice berg, en cuyo lado había caído el boomerang. Cogió su arma y toco con suavidad el hielo. Esto era extraño, la esfera parecía tener solamente una ligera capa exterior de agua congelada, como si su interior no fuera hielo. Agarró nuevamente su boomerang y, empuñándolo, golpeó el hielo con fuerza. La esfera se fraccionó y la fisura creció rompiendo toda la capa exterior, liberando de su prisión a una inmensa cantidad de aire y una energía tan inmensa, que su haz de luz alumbró el cielo.

Sokka miró como el cielo se alumbraba y despejaba por esa luz, para después mirar al interior de la esfera ya rota. Un niño de extrañas ropas anaranjadas estaba desmayado. Agarró la lanza que también llevaba siempre a la mano, y le apunto, listo para atacar. Ya nadie más le tomaría por sorpresa, fuera lo que fuera.

El niño despertó, era calvo y con raros tatuajes en forma de flecha y color celestes, que marcaban su cabeza, frente, manos y quien sabe que más. Sokka se inclinó ligeramente ante el niño.

-¿Quién eres?—preguntó exigente.

-¿Um?—contestó el niño.

Él le miró con clara expresión de confusión, antes de flotar hasta levantarse, dejando a Sokka muy impresionado. Volvió a apuntarle con su lanza, ahora más fiero.

-¿¡Quien eres!—gritó.

El niño le miró, antes de hablar.

-¿Dónde estoy?—preguntó, con una voz inocente.

-Primero contesta mi pregunta—exigió Sokka-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Aang—contestó el niño—Ahora dime ¿En donde estoy?

Sokka lo miró, no estaba seguro si confiar en él o no.

-En la Tribu Agua del Polo Sur—contestó secamente.

-¡Sokka!—gritó Gran-gran.

El guerrero volteó y miró a su abuela, caminando hacia él.

-¿Quién es ella?—inquirió Aang.

-Mi abuela—contestó.

-Sokka ¿Quién es el?—preguntó Gran-gran.

-Se llama Aang, estaba congelado en ese trozo de hielo y yo lo saqué.

Gran-gran miró a Aang con los ojos entrecerrados, analizando su ropa y sus tatuajes, antes de mirarlo con asombro.

-¿Acaso eres un maestro aire?

-Si, si lo soy—dijo Aang.

-¿Pero no estaban extintos los maestros aire?—le preguntó Sokka a su abuela. Gran-gran lo miró.

-Eso era lo que yo creía.

-¿Extintos los maestros aire?—pronunció Aang las palabras con incredulidad.

-Hablemos de eso en un lugar más cómodo—le dijo Gran-Gran—Ven Aang, vayamos a la Tribu, ahí podrás comer un buen pescado y calentarte al lado del fuego. Hakoda tendrá varias preguntas que hacerte.

-gracias, pero no como carne ¿Y quién es Hakoda?

-Mi padre—contestó Sokka fríamente—Y ya veremos que comerás. Ahora, camina.

Aang lo miró, pero volteó y entro al cubo de hielo que antes fue la esfera.

-¡Esperen un momento!—les dijo.

Entonces, emergió del hielo una enorme criatura, peluda y con una flecha café en su frente. Aang caminaba delante, guiándolo.

-¿¡Que es eso!—exclamó Sokka.

-Appa, mi bisonte volador. Ahora sí, vámonos.

Aang se subió a la espalda de Appa y los dos caminaron siguiendo a Sokka y Gran-Gran hacia la Tribu.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció el giro que le di a la historia? Como se habrán dado cuenta toda esta cambiada ¡Menudo trabajo el mío para escribir todos los capítulos! Espero les haya gustado mucho.

chao!


	2. Capitulo 2

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NICK, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.

Gracias al comentario de **Dark Lady Sally**, he decidido continuar ésta historia. El capítulo dos es más largo que el primero, y espero, sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

La Tribu Agua del Sur.

En tiempos pasados, fue una enorme y grandiosa metrópoli, llena de maestros agua, de personas solidarias y talentosas.

Eso había quedado en el pasado. La tundra que ahora dominaba todo el panorama dejaba sobrevivir a un campamento de pocas personas.

La Tribu Agua del Sur fue esporádicamente atacada por los maestros fuego, quienes no tuvieron nada de piedad al momento de de invadirlos. Uno por uno, los maestros agua fueron asesinados o capturados. La ciudad fue destruida en un ataque masivo, y sus sobrevivientes se escondieron en la zona más aislada de todo el Polo Sur, donde hicieron un campamento pequeño.

La población estimada era de apenas ochenta personas, en un lugar donde nacían centenares y emigraban otros cientos más. Las tiendas hechas de pieles gruesas rodeaban una enorme higuera que mantenía caliente el reducido espacio. Todas las tiendas estaban rodeadas por un pequeño muro de hielo en cuya parte norte estaba una torre modesta por donde se podía ver las naves que se acercaban o pasaban cerca. Dentro de todas las tiendas había un espacio en donde se podía prender fuego y miles de mantas y abrigos, para mantener el calor.

Eso era una burla, para la grandiosa nación que fue en el pasado, hacia cien años.

Aang miró las tiendas con ojos extrañados, había visitado previamente el Polo Sur y recordaba una ciudad esplendorosa, no un campamento casi improvisado. En el centro había una tienda más grande que las otras, en donde Gran-Gran y Sokka entraron.

Aang bajó de Appa y cayó con suavidad sobre la nieve, entrando a la tienda y sintiendo el calor del fuego encendido y el olor a pescado recién cosido.

Miró a su alrededor. Sentados rodeando el fuego, estaban Sokka y Gran-gran abuela, frente a ellos otras dos personas. Uno era un hombre alto y varonil, a su lado, una mujer bella pero con la mitad de su cara completamente quemada, con la roja cicatriz marcándola.

-Hola—saludó con timidez.

-Hola—contestó el hombre—Me llamo Hakoda, soy el líder de la tribu y el padre de Sokka, quien te encontró en el hielo.

Aang saludó inclinándose con respeto y luego sentándose cerca del fuego. No pudo evitar recordar la última vez que visitó la Tribu Agua del Sur.

_Flashbacks._

_Era un niño de apenas diez años de edad, que montado sobre su bisonte volador, exploraba la nación más cercana al Templo Aire del Sur: la Tribu Agua del Polo Sur. _

_Sobrevolando el cielo, Aang tuvo una panorámica espléndida del hermoso reino que visitaba por vez primera. El enorme muro de hielo tallado tenía bajo el símbolo del océano y la luna una enorme puerta, por donde pasaban todos los visitantes. Aang pasó por esa puerta y entró a la Tribu._

_La carretera era un río enorme, por el cual Appa nadó para llegar a la ciudad. La carretera llegaba a un parque circular de donde salían cuatro carreteras más, mismas que conectaban a las cinco avenidas principales, de donde salían las calles comunes. En el centro de la ciudad, en una isla enorme de hielo, estaba el gigantesco Palacio Real, con tres islas más rodeándolo y toda la ciudad Imperial construida en su rededor._

_Era una nación digna de admirarse._

_Aang llegó a una posada en donde llegaban todos los maestros aire. En el umbral le esperaba una hermosa mujer joven de cabello oscuro y ojos grises, a simple vista una maestra aire._

_-sea bienvenido, joven maestro—le dijo la mujer._

_Aang la saludó con una pequeña reverencia._

_-es un honor para mí estar en su presencia, aquí en la Tribu Agua del Sur._

_-el honor es tenerte a ti de invitado._

_Aang entró en la enorme posada, que era un edificio hecho de puro hielo, obra arquitectónica de los maestros agua._

_Fin de flashbacks._

Aang volvió a la realidad cuando se vio a sí mismo dentro de la improvisada tienda donde vivían ahora los habitantes de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

-es un placer conocerle, jefe Hakoda—contestó—me llamo Aang, soy un maestro aire proveniente del Templo Aire del Sur… no sé que pasó en realidad, pero quedé congelado y gracias a su hijo pude salir del hielo.

-Me sorprende el hecho de que seas un maestro aire—dijo Hakoda—Yo sabía que ya todos habían muerto.

-¿Muerto?

-¿Quieres pescado? Está en su punto—le dijo la mujer, mostrándole un pescado frito—Oh, no me presente. Me llamo Kya, soy la esposa de Hakoda y madre de Sokka ¿Quieres?

Aang le sonrió a forma de saludo y luego negó con la cabeza.

-gracias, pero no como carne.

-Bueno, el punto en todo este meollo es ¿Qué haremos con Aang?—dijo Gran-Gran

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo—dijo el pequeño monje-¿A que se refieren con que murieron los maestros aire? Y… ¿Qué pasó con el Polo Sur y su ciudad imperial?

Todos lo miraron con caras de asombro, esa típica mirada que te hacen antes de preguntar _¿A poco no sabías?_

-Los maestros aire fueron atacados por la Nación de Fuego al inicio de la guerra—dijo Gran-Gran—Y sobre la Ciudad Imperial, fue destruida hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Una guerra? ¿Cuál guerra?

Hakoda miró a Aang con una expresión que el pobre chico no pudo interpretar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado congelado, Aang?—preguntó Gran-gran abuela.

-No lo sé… ¿Unos días?

-Pienso que fueron más de cien años.

La cara de Aang estaba llena de asombro e incredulidad.

-¡Eso es imposible!

-La guerra lleva cien años, Aang, de seguro no lo sabes porque estuviste congelado todo ese tiempo—continuó Gran-gran.

-Eso tiene mucho sentido—musitó Hakoda, quien apoyaba su cabeza con una mano en su barbilla, pensativo.

-Haya pasado el tiempo que haya pasado, es peligroso tener a Aang aquí—dijo Sokka.

-¿Porqué dices eso, hijo?—preguntó Kya.

-Piénselo, la Nación de Fuego esta en busca del Avatar, que era un maestro aire. Si encuentran o ven a Aang aquí, no van a dudar en atacar.

-por una parte tienes razón, Sokka—dijo Hakoda—Pero por otra parte, no podemos dejar a Aang solo y sin protección.

Sokka le devolvió una mirada que claramente decía "¿Y porqué no?" a la cual, Hakoda agregó.

-Después de todo, Aang ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Doce años.

-eres muy joven. Los cuatro templos del aire fueron destruidos, seguramente no tienes ya a nadie.

Aang bajó la cabeza ante la abrumadora verdad que el jefe le había mencionado. Consciente de la crudeza con que había dicho tales palabras, Hakoda se sintió incómodo y mal por hacer sentir mal al niño. Kya fue la que salvó el momento.

-¡Todos estamos muy cansados! Mejor será que durmamos, ya mañana pensaremos qué vamos a hacer.

Hakoda miro a su esposa, pero Kya le devolvió tal mirada que solamente asintió.

-Sokka, lleva a Aang por favor a una tienda para invitados.

-bien. Vamos Aang.

El niño se paró y salió de la tienda, caminando detrás de Sokka. Mientras caminaban, Aang pudo ver que todas las demás personas se quedaban de pie, estáticas, viéndolo pasar. Las señoras lo miraban con algo de inquietud, igual que los hombres, pero los niños le dirigían miradas llenas de curiosidad.

Sokka llegó a una tienda pequeña pero acogedora y cálida.

-dormirás aquí—le dijo a Aang.

-Oh, bien—contestó.

Sokka dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, cuando.

-¡Espera!—Sokka volteó y miró al chico-¿Podrías explicarme mejor sobre la guerra que esta ocurriendo?

Sokka lo miró firmemente, antes de suspirar.

-Bien. La Nación de Fuego, malvada, invadió repentinamente los cuatro templos aire, buscando al Avatar para asesinarlo. Tras dejar sin vida a todos los maestros y destruir los templos, atacaron las dos tribus agua y al Reino Tierra. Estaban muy bien preparados, armados y contaban con complejas estrategias. Nadie espero nunca su ataque.

-No sé de que ciudad imperial me hablas, pero supongo que, como dijo Gran-gran, fue destruida hace mucho. Nuestra tribu tiene suerte, aún esta intacta y sin maestros fuego merodeando en nuestras calles. No todos son así de afortunados—luego, sonrió con nostalgia—Mi hermana siempre creyó que el Avatar regresaría para traer paz al mundo, pero yo, sinceramente, no creo en eso.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y porqué no?—inquirió Aang.

-El Avatar seguramente murió en el ataque de los maestros fuego ¡Nadie sobrevivió! Salvo tú, claro ¿O acaso sabes qué pasó con el Avatar?

-yo…-Aang demostró nerviosismo, antes de contestar—No estuve presente en los ataques, no sé que ocurrió con quién.

-Mm, supongo que no importa.

-Un momento. Acabas de decir que tu hermana tenía fe en el Avatar ¿Dónde esta ella, que no la vi en la tienda con tu familia?

La expresión de Sokka, hasta ese momento indiferente, adquirió un tinte depresivo e iracundo. Sus ojos mostraron un intenso odio, seguido de un dolor desesperado. Eso antes de que mostrara resignación y bajara la cabeza.

-Ella murió, hace mucho tiempo—contestó fríamente.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-La Nación de Fuego—fue la única respuesta de Sokka, antes de irse sin decir nada.

Aang entró en la tienda y se recostó.

Miraba el techo de tela que le proporcionaba la tienda. Se cubrió un poco con las gruesísimas mantas colocadas encima de la colcha, también gruesa. Debía admitir, que tapado de esa forma, no sentía mucho el frío. Aún así, eso no se compraba en nada a la calidez abrasadora de las enormes casas y posadas construidas con hielo, en cuyas habitaciones siempre había espacio para el fuego y cuyas paredes, a pesar de ser de agua congelada, otorgaban calidez y resguardaban de las tormentas heladas a todos los habitantes.

_¿Qué he hecho?_ Pensó, lleno de remordimiento. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Por cu culpa todos estaban así! La guerra había llegado, esa guerra que los monjes le habían mencionado. Su mente estaba renuente a creer que todos los maestros aire habían sido asesinados, los templos destruidos y que hubieran pasado cien años de guerra.

¡No! ¡No pudieron pasar cien años! El no pudo estar preso en el hielo durante todo un siglo ¡Eso era imposible! ¡No!

Desesperado, ya muy entrada la noche, por el cansancio, durmió. Pero aún en su sueño, tuvo muchas pesadillas.

* * *

Esa noche, en un barco de acero, el príncipe Zuko miraba las estrellas. Habían visto una enorme luz iluminar el cielo durante el día, y el príncipe suponía que solo se podía tratar del Avatar. No dormiría, no se movería, hasta llegar a la Tribu Agua del Sur. Sabía que esa tribu estaba muy cerca.

Cogió nuevamente su telescopio y comenzó a mirar el derredor. Consiguió ver la escasa luz de un fuego ya caso consumido, y varios bultos alrededor de la llama. El fuego se apagó, pero aún así, Zuko ya sabía la ubicación de la Tribu.

-¡Timonel, hacia estribor!—gritó.

Inmediatamente sintió como el barco cambió su dirección.

El Avatar será suyo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Aang despertó y salió de su tienda. La mayoría de las personas lo miraron con la misma expresión del día anterior. Los niños, por su curiosidad, salieron corriendo a su encuentro, rodeándolo en un ápice de segundo, cosa que no disgustó en nada a Aang.

Hakoda miró desde el umbral de su tienda cómo Aang jugaba con los niños. Era un chico alegre, debía admitirlo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?—preguntó Kya.

El la miró, con una expresión firme.

-Acompañarlo. Lo llevaré a una ciudad del Reino Tierra, una en la que pueda vivir y ocultarse, puede ser Omashu o Ba Sing Se.

-¿No crees que Aang es nuestra responsabilidad?

-SI, pero Sokka tiene razón. Aun cuando Aang no sea el avatar, es un maestro aire, y la Nación de Fuego los busca. Sería mejor dejarlo en esas ciudades, que lo pueden proteger mejor, que dejarlo con nosotros. Somos un pueblo muy pequeño, Kya.

Y ella no tuvo más remedio que aceptar esa verdad. Pero había algo en ese chico que le despertaba cierta esperanza. En la sonrisa de Aang, podía ver también la sonrisa de su difunta hija.

_Flashbacks._

_-Mamá ¿Tu crees que el Avatar regresará para traer paz al mundo?—pregunto con un inocencia Katara, de solo cinco años._

_Kya se inclinó ante su hija, sonriéndole._

_-¿Porqué no? El Avatar todo lo puede—fue su contestación._

_Katara entonces le dio un fuerte abrazo._

_-¡Sokka dice que no! Pero yo tengo mucha fe en que algún día, el Avatar regresará para poner fin a la guerra._

_-¿Porqué crees tanto en eso, cariño?—preguntó Kya, deseando tener tanta fe como su hija._

_-Porque algo me lo dice, aquí—dijo la niña, apuntándose el pecho, tocando sus dedos su corazón. Katara sonrió y besó la mejilla de su madre antes de irse corriendo para jugar._

_Y Kya, se quedó quieta, mirando a su pequeña hija correr, sobándose la mejilla recién besada y maravillándose por la inocencia y sabiduría de su hija._

_Fin de flashbacks._

Tras morir Katara, Kya adoptó toda la fe que pudo para ser siempre esa mujer que, con su esperanza, se alza como pilar que sostiene a su familia y tribu. Pero a veces, su propia fe le era cuestionable y perdía la poca esperanza que le quedaba. Pero Aang hacia que ella la recobrara. Había algo en él que la llenaba de fe. Y no quería que eso se fuera.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no salió de su mente hasta que escuchó los gritos de los niños asustados. Entonces ella pudo mirar como la nube de humo negro, elevada por la chimenea de un barco, se acercaba peligrosamente.

¡Era la armada de Fuego!

* * *

¿Bien? ¿Que opinan?

Prometo actualizar pronto.

chao!


	3. Capitulo 3

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.

¡Hola! Para quienes me leen sin dejar comentarios: ¡No tienen que dar una reseña! Solo digan "Ah, está bien" o "No, no me gusta" Esto va para TODOS mis fics.

El capítulo tres es un poquito más largo y de donde partirá el rumbo que tomará más de la mitad de la historia. Espero comentarios.

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

Kya encontró a Gran-gran y se puso a su lado, mirando como todos los hombres de la aldea, incluidos su esposo y su hijo, agarraban sus armas y hacían una barrera entre el pueblo y el barco. ¡No podía pasar lo que la última vez! ¡La Nación de Fuego no volvería a arrebatarla nunca más a nadie!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse en sus ojos, pero ella los cerró abruptamente para mitigarlas, agarró con fuerza el brazo de su anciana madre, queriendo encontrar consuelo y apoyo en ella. Debía ser fuerte, ahora más que nunca. Su pueblo la necesitaba.

El barco rompió con rapidez el hielo y la nieve, abriéndose libre el paso hasta llegar a la aldea. Los guerreros apretaron las lanzas en sus manos, mientras miraban la puerta del barco abrirse y salir de ella un hombre joven, con gran armadura y rodeado de soldados.

Los soldados no mostraron intenciones de atacar, por ello, Hakoda no dio la orden de hacerlo. No quería empeorar las cosas, si conseguía que se fueran sin enfrentamiento, lo haría.

El hombre joven, con una cicatriz grande y extensa en su rostro, miró el rededor de forma analizadora.

-¡Soy el príncipe Zuko de la Nación de la Fuego!—gritó, para que todos lo escucharan.

Hakoda dio un paso adelante, haciéndole frente.

-¡Soy Hakoda, líder de la Tribu Agua del Sur!

Zuko lo miró de forma intensa.

-Solamente vengo por el Avatar ¡Sé que está aquí!

-El Avatar no esta aquí. Murió hace más de cien años.

-¡Es mentira!—gritó Zuko—Se que esconden el Avatar.

-¡No escondemos a nadie ni a nada!

Zuko, con un movimiento de su mano, dio la orden a sus hombres, quienes corrieron hacia la Tribu. Sus órdenes eran simplemente inspeccionar todas las tiendas, pero los hombres de Hakoda les hicieron frente y empezó una espantosa pelea de maestros fuego, contra simples pero valerosos guerreros.

Kya metió rápidamente a Gran-gran en una tienda, y con otras mujeres procuró la seguridad de todos los niños. Eso, mientras su corazón martillaba por la incertidumbre de no saber que le pasaría a su esposo e hijo, allá en el campo de batalla, contra adiestrados y despiadados maestros fuego.

-¡Quiero al Avatar!—gritó Zuko de nuevo.

Aang, dentro de la tienda, escucho el grito a la perfección. Hubo un pequeño debate dentro de sí mismo ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué ser? Pero toda duda se disipó en el momento en que, asomándose ligeramente por la tienda, vio a Kya tumbada en el suelo. Un soldado estaba parado frente a ella, amenazándola con una bola de fuego en su mano. Kya gritaba aterrada mientras Hakoda y Sokka peleaban por llegar hasta ella.

Eso ya era demasiado.

Sin vacilar, cogió su bastón y le lanzó una gran ventisca de tan fuerte presión que lanzó al maestro fuego hacia el aire, cayendo al agua, al lado del barco. Zuko inmediatamente dirigió su mirada al niño, que era maestro aire.

-¿Acaso tú eres el Avatar?-demandó saber.

Aang se puso erguido frente a él, mirando de reojo a todas esas personas que sufrían por la presencia de los maestros fuego, analizando en su mente la situación del mundo. El avatar, la última esperanza de todos.

-Si, soy el Avatar-dijo con algo de orgullo-E iré contigo si dejas a la aldea tranquila.

Zuko asintio.

-Te doy mi palabra de honor.

Aang miró a Kya, que ahora estaba de pie y abrazada a Hakoda, con Sokka al lado de ambos. Toda la pequeña familia miraba hacia Aang anonadados.

-Nos veremos pronto-les dijo.

Aang caminó hacia los soldados, que ya tenían listas las esposas para amarrarlo, pero el negó con su rostro.

-Prometo ser buen prisionero-dijo a Zuko.

Entró caminando por hacia el barco, detrás de Zuko y con guardias vigilándolo. La puerta se cerrón y el barco se fue tan rápido como apareció, dejando sola a la Tribu Agua del Sur.

* * *

En la proa del barco, Aang estaba parado y viendo a Zuko con ojos llenos de dudas. Zuko analizaba el bastón de Aang, sin encontrar sentido a su función.

-Supongo que será un buen regalo para mi padre-dijo entonces el príncipe-Supongo que no sabes que es un padre, al ser criado por monjes.

Iroh no tardó en llegar y miró al chico con gran asombro.

-¿Eres un maestro aire?-preguntó.

-SI.

-Lo lamento-dijo Iroh, inclinando la cabeza a modo de disculpa y alejándose de forma respetuosa.

Zuko miró a Aang.

-Te llevare con mi padre a la Nación de Fuego ¿Entendiste?

-Bien, como tú digas.

-Llévenlo al calabozo.

Los guardias obedecieron y Aang solamente los siguió. Cuando se quedaron Zuko y Iroh solos, el último le dijo a su sobrino:

-trátalo con respeto, que es la persona más poderosa del mundo.

-Tío, es solo un niño.

-Pero quieras aceptarlo o no, Zuko, ese niño es el espíritu de la tierra encarnado y el puente de este mundo al mundo espiritual, controla los cuatro elementos. Y cuando no esta entrenado, es todavía más peligroso que cuando sí lo está.

-¿Porqué habría de serlo? Sin el entrenamiento debido, él no sabe dominar los cuatro poderes.

-Exacto, Zuko. Él tiene el poder, pero no lo sabe controlar ¿Te imaginas acaso el caos que ocasionaría todo ese don descontrolado? No es cualquier cosa, Zuko.

-¿Y cómo sabes tanto del Avatar? LLeva desaparecido cien años ¡Tu no eres tan viejo!

-Pero la vejez da sabiduría, sobrino. Y ésta es mucho más valiosa que la propia juventud.

-Tío, deja de decir tantas cosas sin sentido. Voy a mi recámara.

Zuko se fue y Iroh se quedó solo en la proa, sintiendo el aire fresco del polo sur golpeando su rostro. Pronto se alejarían del hielo y llegarían a las templadas aguas que guiaban a la Nacion de Fuego.

* * *

El Polo Sur estaba completamente consternado ¿Entonces, ese niño que encontraron era el mismísimo Avatar? Sokka miraba hacia el horizote, por el justo lugar donde el barco de guerra desapareció. Cuando supo que Aang era el avatar, recordó a su hermana, cuando era una niñita, que jugaba y juraba que el avatar regresaría para traer finalmente la paz que el mundo tanto necesitaba.

_Tenías razón_, pensó Sokka, anhelando que su hermana, en donde sea que estuviera, pudiera escucharlo.

Y, de forma repentina, tomó una decisión. Caminó hacia la tienda de su familia, donde estaban Kya, Hakoda y Gran-gran. Entró y los miró.

-He tomado una decisión-les dijo.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cuál?-inquirió Hakoda.

-Seguiré al barco y rescataré a Aang. Si el avatar es libre, podrá devolver la paz.

Kya miró a su hijo con mucho temor, el espantoso miedo de saber que lo podía perder.

-¡No!-gritó ella-¡Es demasiado peligroso!

-Mamá, es necesario.

-¡No, no lo es!-gritó de nuevo. Comenzó a llorar y abrazó a Gran-gran.

-Sokka, es algo muy peligroso ¡Te pueden atrapar!-dijo Hakoda-Es un barco con armada de fuego, podrían...-No pudo terminar la frase.

-Sé que es peligroso, pero es algo necesario.

-¿Porqué es tan necesario?

-Solo nosotros sabemos la existencia del avatar, si no lo salvamos ¿Quién lo hará? ¡Es la esperanza del mundo! Puede devolver la paz.

Algo en el interior de Kya se movio... el recuerdo de su hija. Katara hubiera querido hacer lo mismo, estaba segura. A fin de cuentas, su hija siempre tuvo la razón.

-Creo... que si deberías-dijo en un susurro.

-Bien, me iré

-Espera-habló Hakoda.

Sokka miró a su padre.

-Iremos, los dos.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo 3!

¿Cómo piensas que seguirá la serie? Actulizare cuando termine el próximo capítulo.

P.D. Aclaro cualquier duda que tengan.

chao!


	4. Capitulo 4

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, ÚNICAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

No cambian muchas cosas en este capítulo, pasa casi lo mismo que en la historia original. Varias cosas se van a mantener, solamente que con Hakoda en vez de Katara. Otra cosa, probablemente el fic no va a ser muy largo, pero este es el inicio de una trilogía que ya tengo en mente y que los comentarios me harán terminarla.

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

Poco después de que el barco de la Nación de Fuego partiera con Aang, el enorme bisonte volador del niño apareció en la Tribu, buscando a su amo. Hakoda y Sokka hicieron inmediatamente provisiones que subieron a la silla de montar sobre la espalda de Appa. Pronto se irían.

-No deberías ir—dijo Rin a Sokka, mientras él esperaba a su padre para irse ya a salvar a Aang.

-No lo entiendes, Rin. Es necesario para el mundo—contestó.

-¡Pero puedes morir!—dijo ella.

-Una muerte no es nada si con ello salvas a ciudades enteras.

-No es justo.

-Nada en la vida lo es.

Rin lo miró con el ceño fruncido antes de irse lejos de él. Después de todo, la relación con su prima no era precisamente muy estrecha.

Pronto apareció Hakoda con la última bolsa de provisiones; ambos se subieron a la silla de montar de Appa.

-Bien…-musitó Sokka, agarrando las riendas del bisonte—¡Vuela!

Pero nada pasó.

-¿Qué tiene este animal? ¡Vuela!

-Planea—dijo Hakoda.

-Elévate

-Álzate

-¡No funciona!

Como la paciencia no era precisamente una virtud de Sokka, fue Hakoda quien encontró la solución:

-¿No había dicho Aang unas palabra para que caminara siempre hacia él?

Sopesó un poco y pronto encontró la solución.

-¿No era Jip Jip?

Inmediatamente el entrenado bisonte comenzó a volar, alzándose hacia las nubes. La sorpresa fue mucha y ambos tuvieron que aferrarse a lo que pudieron por el vértigo que sufrieron, era la primera vez que volaban y algo en su mente les decía que no sería la última.

Aang estaba caminando con tres guardias rodeándolo y manos atadas tras su espalda. Su instinto le decía que estaba en un gran peligro y como buen Maestro Aire, quería evadir los riesgos: a escapar se ha dicho.

-Apuesto que nunca se han enfrentado a un Maestro Aire—dijo Aang a los soldados—Así que puedo ganarles con las manos atadas.

-Los prisioneros no hablan—contestó el soldado.

Vio Aang que estaban frente a una puerta y que el guardia buscaba la llave para abrirla. Un momento de distracción más que perfecto. Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y posteriormente, la exhaló con ayuda de sus poderes; la corriente que creó fue tan intensa que el soldado se pegó fuertemente con la puerta, desmayándose, y Aang retrocedió con tanta fuerza que se llevó de encuentro a los otros dos soldados. Pudo entonces salir hacia la proa, donde se fue corriendo a la puerta donde vio que metieron sus cosas.

Y justo entró al barco cuando se escuchó el grito:

-¡El Avatar ha escapado!

Eso definitivamente le restaba tiempo. Se encontró con más guardias conforme pasaba los pasillos, pero a todos era sencillo distraerlos, incluso consiguió romperse las sogas. Tras eso, era más sencillo correr y abrir las puertas para buscar sus cosas. Pero cuando las encontró, también halló al Príncipe Zuko.

-Veo que te subestimado—le dijo Zuko.

Y comenzó a atacarlo, lazándole llamas y llamaradas de fuego. Aang estaba consternado y desesperado, jamás había sido atacado de esa forma, con la clara intención de Zuko en eliminarlo. No estaba seguro de qué hacer y solamente se le ocurrió defenderse usando su poder de Aire-Control, era eso o morir.

Tras dejar algo noqueado a Zuko, pudo salir corriendo ya con su bastón para escapar del barco. Salió a proa y apenas iba a volar cuando algo interrumpió bruscamente su vuelo: era Zuko quien había alcanzado agarrar su pie. Ante ese peso extra repentino cayó y tuvo que hacerle frente al príncipe que lo siguió atacando.

Mientras luchaba, escuchó un ruido, el inconfundible sonido que emitía Appa. Cuando volteó pudo ver a su amigo volando hacia él y a Sokka y Hakoda montándolo. Zuko aprovechó esa distracción para mandarle más fuego, fuego que Aang ya no pudo desviar y en un acto instintivo de retroceder, cayó al mar.

-¡Oh no!—gritó Hakoda.

Caer al mar era la absoluta muerte de cualquier persona, las corrientes eran fuertes y el hielo te golpeaba o congelaba, nunca tenía misericordia de nadie. Que él supiera solo un maestro agua experimentado y completamente entrenado podría sobrevivir y aún así, morir.

Hakoda y Sokka se miraron mutuamente y la misma frase estaba escrita en sus rostros: llegaron tarde. Aang estaba muerto.

Pero no era así.

Sumergido en el agua, la realidad del peligro se hizo presente por completo en Aang, cuya energía se disparó y sus tatuajes comenzaron a brillar. Con movimientos naturales, como si supiera hacerlo desde hacia mucho tiempo, Aang se alzó del agua por medio de un torbellino acuático.

Todos miraron impactados ¡Eso solamente podía hacerlo un gran maestro agua! Aang cayó a la proa del barco y fácilmente usó el resto del agua para tumbar a todos los soldados al mar, incluido Zuko. Iroh acababa de Salir y vio todo ese espectáculo. Y a si sobrino que apenas y pudo agarrar una cadena para no caer al mar.

Appa aterrizó al lado de Aang, quien se veía muy débil. Hakoda fue inmediatamente por el bastón del niño y Sokka lo subió a Appa, emprendieron el vuelo y se alejaron del barco. Para cuando Zuko estaba ya en la proa, el Avatar estaba demasiado lejos en el aire como para atacarlo; pero muy bien para seguirlo.

Mientras, sobre Appa, una conversación de estaba dando:

-¿Porqué no dijiste que eras el Avatar?—preguntó Sokka.

-Creo que… porque nunca quise serlo.

-¿Nunca?—repitió Hakoda.

-No.

-El mundo entero ha estado esperando tu regreso, Aang. Eres la esperanza de la humanidad—dijo el padre de Sokka.

-Lo sé, pero. No puedo ¡Ni siquiera puedo controlar el agua!

-¡Por favor! ¿No viste lo que acabas de hacer allá?—dijo Sokka.

-Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hice… aún debo dominar los demás elementos.

-Dominas el aire, es ya es algo.

-Puedes ir al Polo Norte, donde hay maestros agua para que aprendas de ellos—propuso Hakoda.

-Creo que eso sería una buena idea.

-No pienso ir al Polo Norte—replicó Sokka.

-¿Por qué?—preguntó Aang.

-¡Por que no!

Hakoda miró a su hijo y comprendió su dolor. Ir al Polo Norte siempre fue el sueño de Katara, para aprender a ser una Maestra Agua plena. Su hija ya no estaba y ahora llevaban a Aang para que fuera él quien dominara el agua. Aparentemente, Sokka aún no se perdonaba a sí mismo y eso entristecía profundamente a Hakoda.

-Podemos llevarte al extremo norte del Reino Tierra—ofreció Hakoda—Y de ahí partes al Polo Norte, es lo mejor.

-¿No pueden venir ustedes conmigo al Polo Norte?

-No sería prudente, Aang… nos trae malos recuerdos.

Aang pareció comprenderlos.

-Me parece buena idea.

-A mí también—agregó Sokka.

-Pero ¿Qué harán cuando me vaya al Polo Norte?

-Esperaremos en el Reino Tierra. Buscaremos un buen Maestro Tierra para que, cuando vuelvas, puedas empezar a entrenar.

-Creo que es un buen plan.

-Todos de acuerdo. Ahora, vámonos

-¡Jip Jip!

* * *

Hasta aquí, espero comentarios.

chao!


	5. Capitulo 5

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK YO SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Sé que no tengo ninguna disculpa por no haber actualizado esta historia en tanto tiempo, ni menos excusa que valga para haberles hecho esperar tanto. Pero ya volví con otro capítulo y poco tiempo subiré el otro, que ya empecé a escribir.

Es un capítulo bastante corto, lo admito, pero necesario para entender el ambiente tan diferente que hay entre esta historia y la serie original. Recordemos que la calidez del grupo era obra de Katara, sin ella ¿Cómo serán las cosas? ¡Lean para saber!

**mariifabii44** muchas gracias por tu mensaje y comentario que me ha inspirado y **Saya Nunesa**, lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto y gracias por todo tu apoyo para con esta historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 5.**

Appa volaba sobre las olas del mar. Pronto llegaron a lo que parecía a ser continente. Eran altas montañas que Appa sobrevoló rápidamente. Aang les explicó que iban al Templo Aire del Sur.

Hakoda en un principio sopesó decirle al Maestro Aire lo que ocurrió en los Templos cien años atrás. Sokka animó a su padre para que lo hiciera, pero el guerrero no tuvo corazón para decírselo. Aang conservaba una inocencia que le recordaba mucho a Katara y no quería ser el culpable de que eso se perdiera.

Pero no fue la mejor decisión. La consternación de Aang cuando notó la quietud y abandono del Templo fue inmensa.

-No lo entiendo—dijo—Este lugar estaba lleno de lémures, niños, monjes… ahora solo hay hierba ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Nunca hemos venido a estos lugares—contestó Hakoda.

Sokka fulminó a su padre con la mirada. Ambos sabían lo que había ocurrido ahí.

-Tengo que terminar de recorrer el templo.

Aang se alejó de ellos, subiendo unas escaleras.

-Si no se lo dices terminará por descubrirlo—dijo Sokka a su padre, quien no lo miró, solo habló.

-Preferiría que nunca lo supiera.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Es una realidad que es el último maestro aire!

-¿Sabes el dolor y pesar que eso le causaría?

-¿No se lo merece por escapar?

-¡Sokka! Solo tiene doce años. Debemos cuidarlo física y emocionalmente.

-No comprendo eso y creo que nunca lo comprenderé.

-claro que lo comprendes. Hijo, hazme el favor de no ser tan insensible.

Sokka resopló. Ser sensible era cosa de débiles, eso pensaba.

Hakoda ignoró a su hijo y se adentró al Templo siguiendo a Aang. Sokka se quedó fuera, de brazos cruzados sin pensar en nada y odiando por un segundo a todo el mundo. Inclusivo la nieve que le causaba esa incómoda sensación de frío le era odiosa. El viento golpeando su cara y jugando con los mechones sueltos de su cabello era odioso. La manga larga del abrigo que le pesaba al colgar del brazo era odiosa ¡Todo en ese momento hacía que lo odiara, por más mínimo que fuera!

Se recargó en una de las paredes del templo, dura y fría. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a relajarse. Estar tan estresado no le serviría de nada. Poco le sirvió, porque al rato se escuchó un espantoso grito.

-¡NOOO!

Inmediatamente comenzó a correr despavorido hacia el interior del Templo, el pasillo era larguísimo y lo atravesó en tiempo récord; al final del pasillo habían unas escaleras que bajaban a lo que seguramente fue un patio. En ese lugar había esqueletos de Maestros Fuego y de Maestros Aire.

Hakoda estaba aferrado a una gran roca mientras Aang, con sus tatuajes brillando y rodeado de un torbellino de aire, se alzaba hacia el cielo emanando una furia que hizo retroceder a Sokka. El viento era insaciable, imposible de resistir y el chico tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para sujetarse de la firme roca antes de que el viento lo mandara lejos de la montaña, hacia una muerte segura.

-¡Papá!—gritó—¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Entró en el Estado Avatar!—contestó Hakoda, incapaz de decir nada más.

El hombre se aferró todavía más a la piedra, mientras Sokka se escondía tras un muro que rompía los vientos y le proporcionaba cierta seguridad. Quiso salir para guiar a su padre a ese escondite, pero era simplemente imposible a menos que estuviera dispuesto a morir en el intento.

¿Qué hacer?

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Kya miraba hacia el horizonte, el sol ocultándose en donde terminaba la silueta del bello mar que se alejaba de la orilla. El viento era gélido y el ambiente más frío, pero ella no lo sentía. Solamente la sensación de vacío dentro suyo era palpable.

-No está bien que te quedes aquí—dijo Gran-gran abuela, apareciendo tras su hija—cogerás un resfriado.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer madre?—contestó ella—Mi esposo y mi hijo se han marchado… ¿sabes el dolor que siento? Es como si me hubieran abandonado.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad.

-Pero no se aleja mucho de ésta.

-Kya, tesoro. Tu y yo sabemos que van para hacer de este mundo uno mejor.

Colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Incapaz de soportarlo más, Kya comenzó un llanto que llevaba mucho tiempo conteniendo. Se deshizo en un mar de lágrimas sobre los brazos de su madre, quien la abrazó suavemente y esperó a que su hija consiguiera un poco de calma antes de proseguir con su charla.

-Kya, hemos pasado momentos muy difíciles. Este mundo no ha conocido la paz desde hace cien años atrás, y hemos sido increíblemente bendecidos al ser nosotros quienes vimos al Avatar reaparecer de entre los vivos. Hakoda y Sokka lo guían ¿Existe acaso mayor honor?

-No—su respuesta fue instantánea y dada sin vacilar—Ya ves… el sueño de mi hija se cumple.

-Katara era quien más esperanzas tenía entre nosotros de que éste día llegaría. La vida muy injusta al llevársela antes de que viera su fe cumplida, pero nosotros estamos aquí para presenciarlo. No te aflijas por lo que debía pasar, tesoro. Mira hacia delante. La paz está más cerca que nunca de nosotros.

Kya miró a su madre. Kanna acarició la quemada mejilla de su hija, sonriéndole amorosamente. Ambas mujeres miraron los últimos rayos del sol antes de que la luna se alzara sobre el cielo, iluminando el manto de oscuridad que era la noche. Kya sonrió con nostalgia al recordar cómo su hija se sentaba bajo la luz lunar a meditar, asegurando que la plateada esencia del astro aumentaba su poder.

-Somos afortunadas—dijo entonces.

Casi pudo jurar ver la risa de su hija fallecida iluminar las estrellas por una milésima de segundo, antes de opacarse a su resplandor normal. Aún estando más calmada, su corazón de madre y esposa seguía palpitando desordenado ante una pregunta ¿Qué era en esos momentos de Hakoda y Sokka?

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Fue hasta muy entrada la tarde en que las súplicas y gritos de Sokka y Hakoda fueron bien escuchadas por Aang, quien abandonó tan poderoso estado de ira para refugiarse en la comprensión de dos hombres que sufrieron la pérdida en carne propia. Contaron dos horas como el tiempo en que Aang estuvo mandando miles de millones de vientos gélidos que amenazaban su seguridad, ante lo cual, el niño pidió repetidas ocasiones el perdón de los mayores que le cuidaban.

Más tarde, poco antes de que oscureciera, encontraron en el Templo a un lémur-murciélago que Aang inmediatamente se adjudicó, llamándolo Momo. Aunque renuente, Hakoda aceptó que el lémur viajara con ellos. Empacó las cosas y pidió a Sokka recolectar algunas frutas silvestres antes de partir.

Ya encima de Appa, comenzaron su nuevo vuelo.

-¿No podías controlarte, Aang, o no querías controlarte?—preguntó Sokka al chico, ya sentados frente a frente en la silla de montar de Appa.

-No podía… es algo inexplicable—dijo—No siento lo que hago, simplemente me sentí triste y furioso… luego no sé qué más.

-El Estado Avatar puro—afirmó Hakoda—Es un momento en que gozas de más poder que nunca, pero también de inestabilidad. Debes cuidar tus emociones, porque eres peligrosísimo en esta estado.

Aang asintió y se recostó en la silla, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable.

Nadie en ese día se percató de algo muy importante. Antes de que Aang encontrara los esqueletos, iba hacia el santuario del Templo, pero olvidó tal motivo al regresar en sí y recibir el regaño de Hakoda y Sokka.

En el santuario, estaban colocadas estatuas inmensas de todos los Avatares que rigieron la paz del mundo desde el inicio de los tiempos. Ya que la puerta seguía cerrada, no pudieron notar que, al entrar Aang en el estado avatar, los ojos de las estatuas brillaron impresionantemente no solo en el Templo, si no en cada santuario dedicado a uno o varios avatares alrededor del mundo.

El mundo entero supo entonces la noticia de que el Avatar había regresada. Gratificante para el Reino Tierra, desastrosa para la Nación de Fuego.

* * *

Espero que el capítulo en verdad les haya gustado y... bueno, los comentarios se agradecen un montón ¡Déjenlos por favor! =D

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


	6. Capitulo 6

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Con la típica demora que de seguro ya se han resignado, he actualizado nuevamente ésta historia novedosa que había pensando a nadie le gustaría. He encontrado una musa nueva para terminar todas mis historias y quizá les meta turvo en una semana más, pues tengo torneos y exámenes importantes pronto.

Revisión de Comentarios:

**SammyKataangTwilight:** em, sí continuo, pero como el panorama de ésta historia es bien diferene al de la serie, me cuesta algo imaginar las escenas. Demoro más que mis otras historias pero si la actualizo. Me agrada que te guste, eso me anima a continuarla.

**Saya Nunesa:** Gracias por todo tu apoyo a esta historia, sí, me chocó bastante que me demandaran, seguro son personas sin vida social que les gusta darle lata a quienes les va bien. Pero bueno, no nos amargemos y mejor leamos un poco ¿verdad? se supone que para eso está , para leer y escribir y hacer amigos en el proceso.

**mariifabii96:** ¿Katara viva? pude que sí, puede que no. No me gusta adelantarles las cosas, pero bueno, ya te mande un mensaje personal explicando eso. Y pues... veré si pronto concluyo la primera parte para hacer más interesante el fic.

**bronkaloka:** lo mismo que a Mariifabiii.

* * *

**Capitulo 6.**

La cabeza asomaba fuera de la silla de Appa, viendo las olas del mar que se veían borrosas por la velocidad a la que volaban. Le entraban hartas ganas de saltar hacia el agua y sentir el golpe de romper aquella superficie acuática, sumergiéndose con el peso de su cuerpo a ese mundo submarino lleno de frescura y donde el ondeante movimiento le relajaba hasta que se olvidaba de todas las angustias.

El mar siempre actuaba como agua que lavaba su alma y corazón. Mientras más profundo se sumergía, mejor era el resultado. Katara siempre le decía que las olas la hipnotizaban, como si la llamaran para que se hicieran uno.

-Estás loca—decía él.

-No, sólo que siento a mi elemento—respondía ella, sin despegar la vista del mar congelado.

Lentamente y sin percatarse, Sokka comenzó a cerrar los ojos, viendo en sus párpados las mismas olas ahora de manera nítida. Cada vez más cerca de ellas, como si Appa descendiera hacia el mar. En condiciones normales eso le preocuparía y le gritaría a su papá para que elevara el vuelo; pero, sumido en el sueño como lo estaba, el encontrarse más cerca del océano solamente pudo provocarle una gran sonrisa.

Estiró su mano y pudo tocarla, esa agua fresca, esa sensación de pureza que ahora rodeaba sus dedos sumergidos fue repentinamente anhelada por el cuerpo entero. La silla de montar desapareció de un segundo al otro y cayó hecho un ovillo sobre las olas. Penetró las olas y cayó hasta lo más hondo, las mismas mareas lo empujaban en una danza curiosa hacia el fondo.

Pocos rayos del sol iluminaban aquella arena, más oscura, que operaba como suelo en las profundidades. Los enormes y coloridos corales formaban una barrera impresionante en donde nadaban y se escondían centenares de pececillos que brillaban como arco iris, todos de diferentes colores, creando una ciudad de criaturas acuáticas diez veces más hermosa de lo que Sokka jamás hubiera visto.

¿Respirar? No recordaba cómo se hacía eso, simplemente se movía, nadaba al compás de las olas que fluían como el y se volvía uno en las danzas eternas de los peces, mientras entraba cada vez más a las paredes de coral. No se percató, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, de que había caído entre tantos movimientos a una fosa cuyas paredes brillaban únicamente por los peces. Éstos se fueron rápidamente al presentir peligro.

Una intensa luz celeste apareció enfrente de Sokka, la luz se tornó de un blanco inmaculado conforme más se acercaba a él, era una preciosa esfera que transmitía paz. Apenas Sokka iba a estirar la mano, movido por la curiosidad, cuando aquella luz se expandió hasta formar la silueta de un cuerpo. Uno que Sokka reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Katara?—la llamó, sorprendido.

-¿Por qué me buscas, Sokka? ¿Por qué no me dejas partir?—su voz sonaba suplicante, y su rostro estaba entristecido.

-¿Qué?

-Déjame ir.

Su rostro de niña adquirió una mirada demasiado seria para corresponder a su tierna edad de seis años, aquella linda carita con la que aún le recordaba.

-Pero…

Apenas iba a decir algo más cuando de súbito el agua entró a sus pulmones. No dolió, porque así como de repente estaba solo en la oscuridad del mar, apareció en una estrellada noche bajo el protector manto de la luna.

-¡Katara!—gritó, sentándose. Se descubrió entonces en su bolsa de dormir, al lado de la fogata, en el mismo lugar donde habían acampado.

-¿Katara?—preguntó Aang con curiosidad, que estaba sentado y recargado en el pelaje de Appa.

-No es importante—dijo el chico, recostándose nuevamente. Ver a su hermana, aunque fuera en un sueño, seguía siendo doloroso.

-¿Ese era el nombre de tu hermana?—inquirió el niño, con más curiosidad.

-No te importa.

-¡Vamos! Nunca hablas de eso y me gustaría saber.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!

-Ya van tres veces que me dices lo mismo con diferentes palabras ¿Ahora sí me contestaras?

Sokka resopló, quiso dormir, pero los ronquidos de Hakoda no le permitían concebir sueño alguno. Descubrió entonces porqué Aang tampoco podía dormir. Esos pensamientos le hicieron que también se uniera al juego de preguntas.

-¿Y tú porqué estás despierto?—le dijo al chico de la flecha.

Aang se encogió de hombros.

-No me has contestado a mis preguntas. Cuando lo hagas, entonces te lo diré.

Maldijo por lo bajo y cubrió la cabeza con su almohada, pero ni eso mitigo el sonido y el eco de su padre roncando. Dándose por vencido, decidió que una sesión de inocentes preguntas dadas por el niño de doce años no le haría mal. ¿Qué podría preguntarle que él, el gran Sokka, de dieciséis años, no pudiese dominar?

-Sí—respondió al fin—Mi hermana se llamaba Katara.

-Se "llama" Katara—le corrigió el niño.

-Llamaba, ella murió hace ocho años.

-¿Ocho?

-Sí, cuando tenía seis. Y no respondo a más, ya dije suficiente.

Aang notó el esfuerzo que había hecho el guerrero para contestarle. Así como las heridas de un pasado que seguían sangrando y la desconfianza hacia aquel niño Avatar que complicó su vida al llegar de improvisto a su Tribu. Reconoció que le costaría ganarse la confianza de Sokka, pero también esa noche se propuso hacerlo algún día. Lejano quizá, pero lo haría.

-Muy bien—dijo-

-¿Y tú? Ahora te toca.

-No podía dormir… por mis pesadillas.

-¿Pesadillas? ¿Cuáles?

-Todas las noches es lo mismo, pero tampoco es importante.

-No es justo—sentenció Sokka—Yo te he contestado, ahora, cuéntame tú.

Aang resopló, pero tenía toda la razón. Con un gesto de resignación empezó a hablar.

-Sueño con el día en que abandoné el Templo del Aire.

-¿Y es doloroso?

-Muchísimo. ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! De no haber escapado, las cosas serían muy diferentes.

Esa frase por alguna razón le pareció a Sokka haber sido escuchada por otra persona, tiempo atrás, mucho tiempo atrás. Pero ¿En dónde? ¿Con quién?

-Nunca nos has dicho porqué dejaste el Templo.

-Nunca me has dicho cómo y porqué murió tú hermana.

Touché.

Sokka entendió que ése era un tema aún delicado para Aang, como para él seguía siendo el fallecimiento de Katara. Tomó la resolución de esperar a que el niño confiara más en él y estuviera mentalmente preparado para compartirle el que seguramente fue uno de los momentos más tormentosos de su vida. Pero, dentro suyo, se cuestionó si algún día de verdad llegaría aquel momento.

-Supongo que no estamos preparados para hablar de eso ¿Verdad?—dijo Sokka, con dejo de nostalgia en su voz. Eso sorprendió a Aang, que no esperaba ese tono de voz por parte del que ya consideraba su amigo.

-No—respondió—Pero no descartó que en algún futuro no lejano podríamos estarlo. Es un proceso lento pero eficiente el sanar las heridas del pasado.

-Nada fácil.

-Las cosas que valen la pena nunca lo son.

-Tienes razón.

-Mejor será que durmamos ¿No crees?—apuntó a Hakoda—No tardará más de quince minutos en volver a roncar.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-No es la primera vez que me quedo despierto casi toda la noche.

Eso preocupó mucho al chico de la coleta, pero sólo asintió y se recostó en el saco de dormir, viendo de reojo que Aang también se acostara en el pelaje del bisonte volador. Cinco minutos pasaron para que sus ojos se cerraran hasta caer en otro profundo sueño, ahora más tranquilo.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

-Bueno ¿Acaso se quedaron charlando toda la noche como comadres, o porqué están tan cansados?—preguntó Hakoda, mientras metía en su mochila las provisiones que recién habían comprado en la aldea y miraba molesto a los dos muchachos detrás suyo—No parecen jóvenes rebosantes de energía.

Y vaya razón que tenía, pues tanto Aang como Sokka tenían oscuras ojeras debajo de los ojos, pintando sus saquitos, y un cansancio extremo que limitaba en demasía sus movimientos. Apenas habían conseguido dormir y comenzó a amanecer, por lo que, como era su costumbre, Hakoda se levantó y los despertó sin reparos.

-Bueno, el que ronques bastante no nos ayuda papá—le reclamó Sokka, esforzándose por cargar la mochila llena de cantimploras con agua.

-Tonterías, llevo dieciocho años casado con tu madre y ella jamás me ha reclamado nada.

Sokka entonces pensó en los pequeños tapones para los oídos que Kya se colocaba a escondidas antes de dormirse. _Pobre madre, lo bien que debe dormir ahora._ Pensó Sokka, mientras sopesó con seriedad comprarse él sus tapones y otros para Aang.

Siguieron caminando para llegar con Appa. Hadoka murmuró unos cuantos sermones más antes de callarse, mientras todos acomodaban las mochilas con provisiones en la silla de montar.

-Entonces…—empezó Aang—¿No podemos ir a la Isla de Kyoshi?

-¿Te trae muchos recuerdos?—inquirió Hakoda.

-Algunos.

Padre e hijo notaron el sonrojo de Aang, ése que siempre aparecía cuando el niño decía una mentira.

-¿Muchos verdad?

-¡Sí!

-Entonces no—declaró Sokka. Cosa que hizo bajar hasta los suelos el animo del niño-

-¿Por qué no?

-No queremos que entres de nuevo en el Estado Avatar—explicó el mayor—Eso sería peligroso para todos.

-Pero si no entro seguido en ése estado, jamás aprenderé a controlarlo ¿No crees?

-Debe haber otra manera de que lo domines, pero por el momento, no hablaremos de eso. Debemos enfocarnos en llegar al Polo Norte. Además, la Isla de Kyoshi ya la pasamos y si nos regresamos demoraríamos una semana más en llegar hasta la otra Tribu del Agua.

Aang bajó la cabeza ante la explicación de Hakoda. Sentía que su mundo había desaparecido en una avalancha de dolor, todo en un día. Sabía que habían sido cien años, pero para él, seguía siendo un tiempo mínimo, al no sentir esas décadas pasar ni ver el cambio paulatino en las Naciones que él conoció. La necesidad de saber que al menos algunas cosas permanecían igual era simple resultado de su propio dolor. Pero Hakoda y Sokka, aunque intentaban comprender, no querían que el niño entrara nuevamente en ese estado de ira donde era tan vulnerable.

Quizá era muy cruel, ellos lo sabían, pero no encontraban otra manera de protegerlo. Puede que, cuando dominara el Agua-Control, o parte de la Tierra-Control, entonces, y sólo entonces, podrían buscar pistas de su pasado y los Nómadas del Aire. Dejar pasar un tiempo para que Aang madurara y fuera asimilando la guerra que les rodeaba. Pero hasta entonces…

Apenas Aang iba a saltar hacia la espalda de Appa para acomodar una bolsa más, cuando una bola enorme de fuego cayó en su campamento. Aunque no golpeó a nadie, sí asustó a los tres hombres.

Alzando la mirada, vieron al Príncipe Zuko, mirándolos iracundo, acompañado de diez soldados suyos. Todos montaban unos extraños rinocerontes.

-¡Ríndete de una buena vez, Avatar, y evitémonos una pelea más sangrienta!—dijo Zuko, retándolo con la mirada.

-No habrá pelea alguna—declaró Hakoda—Porque nos vamos ahora.

Saltó hacia la silla de montar de Appa, Sokka igual.

-¡Mis cosas!—gritó Aang, saltando al campamento para recoger su planeador.

Apenas piso el suelo le llegaron llamaras de intenso fuego que amenazaban con matarle. Fuego que consiguió desviar o hasta disipar con ayuda del aire. Tuvo en sus manos el bastón y con el creó una corriente de aire tan fuerte, que levantó una masa de polvo impidiendo a los soldados ver por unos segundos.

Preciosos segundos que Aang usó para caer en la silla de montar, al tiempo en que Sokka gritaba:

-¡Jip-Jip!

-¡NO!—escucharon a Zuko, mientras el príncipe mandaba con sus hombres un látigo de fuego directo a la espalda de Appa.

Aang, que ya estaba un poco más enojado, saltó hacia el cielo y desde ahí creó un viento huracanado que trajo consigo incluso algunas nubes. El viento desvió el látigo haciendo que cayera en algún punto ciego del horizonte, sin explotar ni quemar nada, acaso algunos árboles.

Zuko, viendo su inminente derrota y al Avatar escapársele así de fácil, emitió un grito de furia, desesperación y humillación.

-¡Váyanse!—gritó, así los soldados se fueron rumbo al barco.

Zuko se quedó solo en aquel pequeño prado con algunas llamas en las esquinas, sobre pasto seco, producto de ese pequeño combate donde nuevamente un niño le ganó. No podía haber derrota más humillante. Su honor se escapaba como los vientos que lo golpeaban sin que pudiera siquiera cogerlos.

¡Así era el Avatar! Un viento intenso que le golpeaba seguidamente en su orgullo, en su honor, que le destrozaba las esperanzas de volver a su Nación; pero como todo viento, se podía sentir, más nunca atrapar. A fin de cuentas, Maestro Aire ¿verdad? Escurridizo, evasivo, pero determinante y poderoso.

Debía de cambiar muchas estrategias si es que quería atraparlo la próxima vez que se encontraran. Se fueron volando al Norte, siempre llevaban esa ruta ¿Qué había en el norte que tanto lo buscaban?

De súbito comprendió que, aunque dominaban el Aire-Control, jamás lo había visto alzar una roca o mover una ola. ¿Y qué había en el extremo norte del planeta?

-La Tribu Agua del Norte…-susurró, mientras asía las riendas de su rinoceronte para irse rápidamente a su barco.

* * *

Uf, después de varios capitulos al fin vemos a Zuko. De poco en poco la relación de Sokka y Aang va mejorando, pero pues ninguno de los dos aún se tienen la confianza que necesitan. Espero, si hay muchos comentarios, actualizar esta historia la próxima semana ¡No es posible, ya la tengo que ir adelantando!

Sin más ni menos, me despido, esperando que no se hayan olvidado del precioso botón anaranjado abajo de esta notaque práctiamente me da de comer jjajaja.

chao!


	7. Chapter 7

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar este fic (¿dos, tres meses?) no sé porqué, pero es en el que más batallo para inspirarme y adentrarme a la trama. Hacer el capítulo me costó bastante, y de no ser por sus lindos mensajes, seguramente me habría rendido. Pero ¡Nefertari Queen no abandonará tan fácilmente un proyecto! ¡No lo hará!

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y detenerse a leer esta alocada historia. ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 7.**

Hakoda había sido desde muy joven el Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur. La enorme y gloriosa metrópoli que fue en el pasado fue lentamente sucumbiendo ante los insistentes ataques de la Nación de Fuego. Todos los hombres en el Polo Sur sabían pelear, y tenían un arsenal de armas y escudos predispuestos para invasiones ocasionales de tropas pequeñas que de vez en vez amenazaban la relativa tranquilidad del pueblo.

Cuando el pueblo tuvo que mudarse a uno de los extremos más hostiles del Polo Sur, a fin de hacer ahí una nueva Tribu donde pudieran reconstruir su cultura, nació un ambiente lleno de incertidumbre. Estaban realmente apartados del mundo, no había ya comunicación ni comercio con el Reino Tierra. El intenso contacto que se tuvo con la Tribu Agua del Norte súbitamente desapareció por la inseguridad de la guerra.

Aislada de todo, la Tribu Agua del Sur se hizo pequeña y paranoica. Eso, hasta que las extremas medidas de seguridad implicadas por Hakoda trajeron paz y algo de confianza entre los pobladores. Eran personas bastante solidarias, que siempre se apoyaban, y Hakoda lo aprovechó para traer con esos sentimientos hermandad y paz a sus destrozadas vidas.

Por mucho tiempo fue un Jefe realmente bueno, la gente confiaba ciegamente en él y además, había mantenido cierta cultura hacia el arte del combate a fin de poder defenderse mejor en caso de ataques. El único ataque que tuvo que lidiar Hakoda fue la de unas tropas que buscaban solamente a la última maestra agua. Ese día solo hubo una baja: su hija Katara.

La muerte de la pequeña niña causó conmoción a todos y le hizo desarrollar a Hakoda más seguridad que nunca antes. Era increíblemente estricto, pero el pueblo lo entendía y daba gracias por ello. Sabían que esa severidad era lo que les mantenía en buenas condiciones de vida.

Ahora que Hakoda estaba al frente del viaje que realizaba Sokka y Aang hacia el Polo Norte, mantenía ese mismo control sobre ellos. Podría decirse que rozaba la paranoia con sus medidas casi exageradas y cautelosas, pero eso los mantuvo semanas sin que ninguna tropa de la Nación de Fuego pudiera encontrarlos.

Volaban casi todo el día deteniéndose solo en islas con nula o escasa población. Procuraban no tener ni el mínimo contacto con la civilización, ajenos a las peleas y conflictos políticos que se pudieran tener. Hakoda quería mantener a Aang al margen de la guerra, para que no cayera en los mismos sentimientos que le hicieran entrar al Estado Avatar.

Así, Aang nunca vio el horror de la guerra. Tenía cuidado incluso de los pueblos que llegaban a pisar, procurando que fueran prósperos y sin rastro alguno de soldados de la Nación de Fuego. Aang nunca vio dolor, odio, rencor, desolación o cualquier otra cosa relacionada con la espantosa situación que se vivía en el resto del mundo.

Hakoda alzó una barrera que protegía no solo a Aang, si no a Sokka, de la guerra. Una decisión que tiempo después le costaría algo caro.

Los dos meses que demoraron en llegar al Polo Norte apenas si cruzaron palabra con alguna persona del Reino Tierra. No volvieron a ver más soldados, naves o príncipes desterrados de la Nación de Fuego. Hakoda había cumplido su misión. El trabajo estaba hecho.

Los enormes bloques de hielo comenzaron a verse desde la lejanía. La Tribu de seguro estaba cerca. Hakoda hizo bajar a Appa en una de las pocas islas que todavía tenían una vegetación y ahí mandó acampar.

-¿No están emocionados? ¡Ya casi llegamos al Polo Norte!—dijo un Aang que no cabía de gusto, mientras dejaba caer más trozos de madera al fuego. Anochecía lentamente ese día.

Hakoda y Sokka intercambiaron unas miradas que el pequeño monje no supo interpretar. Cuando Aang dormía hablaban de eso. Y es que, llegar al Polo Norte, lleno de maestros agua, habría una herida que no terminaba de cerrarse en los corazones de ambos.

-De hecho, Aang…—comenzó a decir Hakoda—Hemos estado pensando que… bueno…

-¿Qué cosa?—preguntó curioso.

-Nosotros, Sokka y yo, queríamos…

-Irnos por nuestra cuenta—dijo el chico como si no tuviera importancia, comiendo más de su carne.

Aang se sentó de golpe frente a los dos sureños.

-¿Irse?—repitió—¿Me van a dejar aquí… solo?

-Eh…

Hakoda estaba muy nervioso porque, en el fondo, no quería irse así sin más. Pero sabía que era necesario. Lo más sano tanto para él como para su hijo.

Sokka, que miraba todo sin actuar, no entendía porqué a su padre le costaba tanto explicarle la situación a Aang. ¿Acaso el niño era demasiado tonto como para entender? ¿De verdad creyó, en su ingenuidad, que siempre estarían juntos? El deber que los movió a guiarlo hasta la Tribu Agua del Norte terminaba ahí, donde Aang sin peligros podría llegar a su destino. Era hora de volver finalmente a casa y fingir que nada había pasado.

-¿Por qué? ¿No les agrado?—preguntó el maestro aire.

-Aang.—comenzó Hakoda—Debes saber, que mi difunta hija siempre quiso venir acá, al norte…

-Si… ¿Y?

-Que a nosotros nos… dolería… ver a…

No pudo continuar. Aang lo comprendió. Era un sentimiento igual o muy parecido al que él experimentó cuando encontró el deshabitado Templo Aire del Sur.

-No tienen que decir más.—respondió el niño.

-¿De verdad lo comprender?

-Claro.

Hakoda se paró y fue por un bolso donde guardaba muchas cosas que no le permitía ver a los dos menores. De ésta extrajo un pergamino, para dárselo a Aang en las manos.

-Una carta. He mantenido contacto este tiempo con el mejor maestro agua de allá, se llama Pakku. Con esta nota te permitirán entrar y además, podrás aprender de él.

-Gracias, por todo lo que han hecho para mí.

Aang se inclinó respetuosamente ante el hombre que en ocasiones vio como padre, y después dio la media vuelta caminando hacia Appa.

-¿Volverán al Polo Sur?—preguntó.

-Iremos primero a Ba Sing Se, estaremos allí unos dos meses, después regresaremos a casa—dijo Sokka, hablando nuevamente.

-¿Quieren que los lleve a alguna parte?

-No, anda y vete si quieres.

-Gracias por todo.

-Fue un placer.

-Los extrañaré.

Hakoda ya no pudo responder a eso.

Aang saltó hacia la silla de montar de Appa y emprendió un vuelo nocturno hacia la Tribu Agua del Norte, dejando en aquel trozo de tierra a un padre y a su hijo que lo miraron con tristeza.

-a dormir—declaró Sokka, tumbándose sobre sus mantas.

Hakoda no dijo nada. Él seguía mirando el horizonte por el que había desaparecido Aang. Se había encariñado mucho con el niño y sabía que desde ese día lo extrañaría bastante. Estaba firmemente convencido de que él, como Avatar, podría traer paz nuevamente al mundo. Y es que, después de ver lo peligroso que podía ser en la plenitud de su poder, no le cupieron más dudas sobre su capacidad.

Después, enfocó su mirada en Sokka, plácidamente dormido desde hacia unos minutos, sintiendo el corazón encogerse por el dolor de saber lo perdido y aún amargado que su joven guerrero estaba, a pesar de los años.

Rezó porque Aang encontrara un buen hogar allá al extremo norte del mundo, y se acostó sin poder dormir en ningún momento de la noche.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Aang miró las olas en el frío mar semi-congelado del Polo Norte durante toda la noche. Voló hasta encontrarse con una fuerte y alta barrera de hielo con el símbolo del agua-control. Fue entonces cuando aparecieron muchas pequeñas naves llenas de maestros agua cuya primera reacción fue atacarlos.

Después de conseguir hablar con ellos, mostrándoles a carta, lo dejaron pasar. Amanecía justo cuando cruzó el muro entrando a la ciudad, viendo los bellos ríos como calles y edificios hechos de hielo.

Inmediatamente llevaron a Aang con el maestro Pakku, que estaba empezando su clase y lo llevó a parte para hablar con él.

-Así que tu eres el Avatar… nada mal…y dime ¿cuánto dominas del agua-control?—preguntó el hombre.

-Eh… ¿Nada?

-Nada.

-Exacto.

Resopló.

-Empezaremos entonces por lo básico.

Pakku adoptó una postura que de inmediato Aang imitó. Los movimientos el Maestro eran fluidos, precisos; Aang batallaba bastante para dominarlos y demoró el día entero en aprender a hacer un látigo de agua que dejara satisfecho a su maestro.

-Por algo se empieza—indicó él—Te veré mañana al amanecer aquí mismo. Oh, y te presentaré a alguien.

-Y…. ¿dónde duermo?

No contaba con eso.

Aang fue llevado al pequeño Palacio donde vivía el Jefe Arnook, él lo recibió entre vítores ¡Era el Avatar! ¿O no? Aunque el mundo sabía poco sobre las cosas que él había estado haciendo en los meses que tardó para llegar al Polo Norte, de cualquier forma, no por eso era menos prestigiado.

Aang se sintió incómodo comiendo con el Jefe, la princesa Yue resultó ser muy amable, pero aún así, extrañaba los comentarios a veces sarcásticos de Sokka. Desde que hubiese despertado en el Ice berg, era como si algo le faltara, no encontraba la misma calidez y alegría en las personas que antes. Él mismo se sentía incompleto.

Terminada la cena, llevaron a Aang a una habitación grande que acondicionaron solo para él. En esos días, la vita se tornó algo monótona. Despertaba, comía, asistía a clases, cenaba, pasaba un rato con Appa y volvía a dormir. Lo mismo de siempre todo el tiempo.

Las clases con el Maestro Pakku eran rígidas, firmes, y muy disciplinarias. Le recordaba algunos monjes en el Templo Aire del Oeste, cuando iba de visita. Lo que sí, es que era excelente maestro. Aang aprendía cada vez más rápido el arte de dominar el agua, un avance que Pakku notaba y por el cual estaba orgulloso. Sin ninguna distracción de por medio, Aang se dedicó de lleno a su entrenamiento.

Aunque, para ser sinceros, el no estaba del todo seguro sobre qué debía hacer. El mundo estaba en guerra, era una realidad. Y para detenerla había que vencer a la Nación de Fuego ¿cómo? El era el Avatar. Pero estaba increíblemente confundido. Fuera de Hakoda o Sokka no había tenido contacto alguno con más personas. Ahora, convivía con un pueblo entero, pero la Tribu Agua del Norte no había sido atacada en muchísimo tiempo por lo que se consideraba muy segura.

Unas tres semanas después de su llegada, Aang comenzó a tener sueños. Extraños, en los que una persona parecía querer hablarle. Y él sabía que debía escuchar a esa persona. No obstante, la borrosa silueta desaparecía antes de que pudiera acercarse más. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué lo buscaba?

Una noche descubrió al menos una parte del motivo por el cual la sombra quería hablarle. Estaba relacionado directamente con la guerra. Y lo descubrió cuando, en sus sueños, la persona aparecía nuevamente, ahora rodeada de enormes llamas.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Tres semanas después de que se separaran, Sokka y Hakoda habían llegado en una barca improvisada al extremo norte del enorme continente que era el Reino Tierra. Caminaron un tiempo hasta que debieron ocultarse en unos arbustos por los campamentos de la Nación de Fuego que estaban al lado de una costa.

Sigilosos como solo una situación demandante pide serlo, examinaron cada movimiento de ellos.

-¿Qué crees que quieran?—preguntó Sokka a su padre, susurrando.

-No tengo la más mínima idea—contestó él—Según el mapa no hay pueblos muy cercanos.

-¿Y ese puerto?

-El mapa no lo menciona-

-Entonces ellos lo construyeron.

-Temo eso.

Apareció repentinamente un nuevo personaje ante el cual todos los soldados se formaron. Agudizaron la vista para poder apreciar las patillas largas y canosas de aquel rostro altivo.

-Partiremos cuando llegue la siguiente tropa—anunció.

La tropa contestó:

-¡Si almirante Zhao!

-¿Almirante Zhao?—se preguntó Hakoda, mientras daba señales a su hijo de que se internaran al bosque atrás de ellos.

Eso hicieron, y después de encontrar un buen lugar para hacer la fogata y alzar una tienda de campaña, se sentaron frente al fuego para charlar sobre lo que acababan de ver.

-Esa no es una tropa común—dedujo Hakoda, pensando lo más rápido que podía, intercalando hechos para encontrar una razón.

-¿Y qué busca? Estamos demasiado al norte como para que pretenda atacar un pueblo o ciudad del Reino Tierra.

-Ni tampoco se prepararían tanto para ir a las costas norteñas de la Nación de Fuego.

-El Templo Aire queda descartado.

Siguieron pensando más. Y de súbito, entendieron una cosa: ellos se preparaban para ir al norte ¿Y que más había el norte, que pudiera interesarle a la Nación de Fuego?

-¡La Tribu Agua!—dijeron al mismo tiempo, saltándose de sus lugares y creyéndose por unos momentos los seres más tontos del mundo.

¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido algo tan obvio? La Nación de Fuego lo que más buscaba era al Avatar. Y por alguna razón, sabían que Aang estaba en la Tribu Agua del Norte. Eso, desde luego, no era nada bueno. Las tropas que habían visto no eran muchas, pero estaban comandadas por un almirante, rango alto, y esperaban otras más.

-Solo puede significar un ataque masivo—declaró Hakoda, enterrando la cabeza en sus manos y sintiendo una culpa sobre sus hombros más pesada que ninguna otra.

Sokka no comprendió porque tanto arrepentimiento. Hasta que, cayó en la cuenta, de que Aang estaba solo allá, sin saber aún cómo pelear.

* * *

De seguro sentirán que avance muy rápido las situaciones, en siete capítulos estoy bastante cerca de terminar la primera temporada. Y es que, sin el carácter dinámico de Sokka (que irá recobrando después) y bajo esa estricta protección de Hakoda, realmente no conocieron ni se enfrentaron a casi nadie. Fue un viaje directo, sin desviaciones, que tendrá más consecuencias. Es a partir de lo que abarca el Libro Tierra cuando empieza lo realmente bueno de esta historia.

¿Que cuando voy a actulizar? No quiero dar falsas esperanzas. Como sabrán, me cuesta escribir esta historia y de seguro tardaré algo en subir otro capítulo más. Espero que no por eso me dejen de leer y dejar sus preciados comentarios. =)

chao!


	8. Chapter 8

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola!

Primero que nada: SE perfectamente que llevo casi abandonada esta historia. Y no es que me haya olvidado de ella, es que la inspiración no salía. Cuando terminé este capítulo casi salté de alegría, pero no quise subirlo hasta empezar el nueve. Espero en Dios terminar este fic!

Comentarios:

Jannette-BlackWeasley: ¡Hola! te volviste a cambiar el nombre xD En fin, muchas gracias por aún leerme... espero que si lees este capítulo, te agrade como los demás. No me he olvidado ni de ti ni del fic, aunque si lo olvidaste puedo comprenderlo.

* * *

**Capitulo 8.**

Esa noche era especialmente oscura. Fue por ello que, al dormirse Hakoda, Sokka se levantó y armó con boomerang para escabullirse del campamento improvisado, rumbo a la base del General Zhao, no tan lejana.

Fue silencioso de árbol en árbol, ocultándose por medio de las sombras. La luna se escondió tras unas nubes y le facilitó mucho su deber. No demoró ni diez minutos en divisar, desde los arbustos, las tiendas de campaña rojas. No había ningún movimiento, todos estaban dormidos, descansando. Y él lo había de aprovechar.

Llegó a la tienda más grande, la del General. Zhao estaba plácidamente dormido y no se movió mientras Sokka entraba. Fue directamente hacia las enormes cajas llenas de pergaminos en una de las esquinas. Sabía que eran documentos oficiales.

La tensión del ambiente tenía a Sokka muy histérico. Sabía que si le encontraban con las manos en la masa le iría muy mal; lo último que quería en esos momentos era disgustar más a su padre o a su madre. Revisó rápidamente entre los pergaminos, sin encontrar nada realmente interesante.

Eso hasta que sus manos cogieron el indicado. Ese que tenía por título "Prisioneros y Capturados" era largo, y mucho. Lo agarró así como varios mapas sobre el escritorio y salió tan silencioso como había entrado. No se sintió seguro hasta internarse en los bosques. Subió uno de los árboles, por si acaso alguien le seguía, y ahí revisó los escritos.

Veía poco pero la luz de la luna le pareció suficiente para su misión. Buscó y buscó, leyó por horas. Y encontró:

_Excursión a la Tribu Agua del Sur._

_Realizada por: Invasores del Sur._

_Objetivo: captura del último maestro agua._

_Misión: cumplida._

_Rehén: Niña de seis años, ojos azules, cabello castaño. No controla su elemento nativo. Llamada Katara._

_Mandada: Prisión de Sozin, al extremo norte del Reino Tierra._

_Estado: Viva._

Fue una información impresionantemente valiosa para él. Inmediatamente sacó los mapas y ubicó la prisión de Sozin. ¡Estaba a menos de un kilómetro de su ubicación! Miró hacia el cielo, era fácil media noche. Podía ir sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Bajó de los árboles, el boomerang colgando de su espalda. Sus ropas eran negras y revisó que estuviera en perfectas condiciones. Con el mapa en mano, se fue corriendo entre los árboles y arbustos procurando los lugares más oscuros.

¡Su hermana podía estar viva! No podía creerlo. Sentía algo que no había experimentado desde hacia mucho tiempo: esperanza. Su corazón latí desenfrenado pensando que quizá, en una celda fría y oscura, su hermana seguía viva y esperando ser rescatada.

Se la imaginó. Recordaba perfectamente a la niña de seis años que vio por última vez y trató de ver cómo sería ahora. Tendría unos catorce años, seguro el cabello estaría largo y trenzado, como tanto le gustaba. Delgada, porque había que tomar en cuenta las condiciones en que tienen a los prisioneros, ¿Lo recordaría? ¿Qué tan cambiada podría estar?

Corrió hasta que sus pies le dolieron y aún así siguió. No se detuvo hasta divisar la luz de unas antorchas. La muralla era de piedra, cosa rara, pero benéfico para él. Estaba escasamente custodiada por el exterior e imaginaba que por el interior tendría muchos soldados. La pared no era muy alta, pero sí perfectamente iluminada. Escalar estaba descartado.

Miró nuevamente el mapa y tras ubicarse, rodeando la prisión desde los árboles, reparó en una tubería que pasaba justo entre dos árboles. Consiguió abrirla y entró por ella, no olía mal. Caminó rumbo a la prisión y por ella siguió hasta encontrarse muy adentro, casi al centro.

Se habría perdido de no ser porque estaba bien ubicado gracias al mapa. Salió de las tuberías ya estando cerca de las oficinas principales en la prisión. No iba a ser tan tonto de buscar celda por celda. El pasillo estaba desértico y pudo asomarse por la puerta, semi-abierta, que el gobernador de la prisión permanecía sentado frente al escritorio haciendo algún papeleo.

Permaneció escondido, pegado en la pared. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo vieran. Así, caminó unos cuantos pasos y se colocó atrás de una enorme estatua con forma de dragón. Batalló mucho pero adoptó una posición bajo la cual no se le podía ver desde ningún ángulo.

Así, entumido por el tiempo, comenzó a sudar grueso sin que emitiera sonido o hiciera movimiento alguno. El gobernador finalmente salió y tras verlo desaparecer algunos pasillos después, entró al pequeño despacho. Estaba completamente oscurecido. No prendió ninguna veladora y en vez de eso, con la escasa luz de la luna que se colaba por las rendijas de la ventana, buscó entre los archivos.

Agarró tres pergaminos que tenían el mismo título: "Presos y Bajas" solo que tenían diferentes fechas. Salió lentamente del despacho y después, al asegurarse de que nadie le veía, fue directo hacia las tuberías.

—¿Quién anda ahí?—la potente y gruesa voz de un soldado le puso la piel de gallina. Acaba de dejarse caer hacia las aguas y seguramente escucharon su caída.

Corrió hasta alejarse lo más posible de aquel acceso. Corrió sin importarle nada más que los pergaminos en sus manos. Y así, tras pasar no más de diez minutos, llegó hasta donde había entrado, en las afueras de la prisión.

No le vieron, o si lo hicieron no le siguieron, porque el edificio estaba en la misma calma que cuando llegó. Internado en los bosques, se subió a la copa de uno para abrir los pergaminos. Dos no decían lo que él buscaba, pero el tercero, le reveló una espantosa noticia:

_Prisionera: Katara._

_Origen: Tribu Agua del Sur._

_Edad: 8 años._

_Estado: Muerta en el incendio de Verano, dentro de la prisión Sozin._

_Descripción: cuerpo encontrado completamente calcinado y reconocido por un collar celeste con los símbolos de la Tribu Agua. Sepultada en la Fosa número 6 al lado este de la prisión Sozin._

—¡NO!—Gritó enfurecido.

El pergamino cayó al suelo y Sokka también. Comenzó a patear y golpear todo lo que estaba a su alcance. ¡Mejor hubiera sido que su hermana muriese desde que la capturaron, a los seis años! Y no haber vivido encerrado dos espantosos años, pasando miseria, hambre, frío y desdichas, para después sufrir lo impensable al morir de la peor manera existente: quemada viva.

¡Su hermana jamás mereció eso! Tan dulce y tierna que fue siempre, llena de esperanzas con sus ojitos azules y sus risas… ¡No era justo! ¡Maldición, mejor hubiese muerto él en vez de ella!

Sus rodillas impactaron contra la dura tierra y sus manos también. En esa posición, las lágrimas podían resbalarse por sus mejillas con mayor facilidad y empapar de poco en poco el césped. Pero no duró mucho tiempo en ese estado. El coraje y la rabia pronto restituyeron a la pena y nuevamente se echó a correr hacia la prisión, boomerang en mano, entrando por las mismas tuberías.

No se sorprendió de ver a Maestros Fuego, guardias que custodiaban esa misma entrada. Parecía que sí le habían visto, pero muy tarde. Cruzó evadiendo sus ataques y sin prestarles la más mínima atención. Apenas estuvo dentro del edificio, salió de las tuberías y ando por los pasillos esquivando guardias y lanzado su arma para nockear a otros.

La ira que ardía en sus venas le daba fuerzas y energía, así como una destreza que ni él mismo se conocía. Sokka llegó a las habitaciones de los guardias, agarró entre tantas cosas dos espadas y después, dejó caer una antorcha sobre los montones de ropa sucia. El fuego creció consumiendo las prendas y pronto pasó hacia la pared. no conforme con eso, Sokka iba tumbando todas las antorchas que encontraba y que le daban tiempo de coger.

Con las dos espadas llegó a las celdas de los prisioneros, y fue rompiendo los candados con los filos de dos en dos. Aventó las espadas a dos prisioneros altos y fornidos diciéndoles:

—¡Saquen a los demás!

Se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la explanada, no verificó que nadie le siguiera u obedeciera sus órdenes. Si se salvaban bien por ellos, si no, pues ni modo. Él ya los había sacado de sus celdas, que lo demás lo hicieran con sus propias manos.

Comprobó que las llamas ya estaban creciendo más y más. No había manera de apagar ahora ese incendio. Así, esos maestros morirían y sufrirían de la misma manera en que lo había hecho su hermana, años atrás. Sonrío con satisfacción. Le costó salir porque debió pelear con más guardias, pero muchos otros escapaban viendo la inmensidad del incendio.

No le costó tanto llegar nuevamente a los bosques y no pensó en más cosas. Se fue directo y lo más rápido que pudo hacia su campamento. Hakoda seguía dormido. Sokka se limpió un poco las ropas y después se tumbó para descansar.

**o-o**

Aang estaba de pie y con sus manos descansando cerca del pecho. Se concentraba lo mejor que podía, respirando. Inhalaba, exhalaba. La energía que recorría su cuerpo comenzó a fluir con mayor intensidad y libertad. Alcanzado ese punto, Aang extendió sus manos y con una de ellas elevó una gran cantidad de agua hacia el cielo.

La otra mano hizo lo mismo y ambos chorros se convirtieron en una gran corriente que se retorcía a su merced. Fue cuando unas dagas de hielo le atacaron por la espalda. Aang usó esa serpiente de agua para hacer una pared de hielo que las detuviera, y al identificar a su enemigo, lo atacó con un látigo.

El Maestro Pakku evadió el látigo con fuerza y después le mandó unas olas andantes muy fuertes y grandes que Aang apenas pudo evadir. Pero sosteniéndose en las alturas con un remolino de agua, pudo caer al lado de su maestro y después mojarle entero con una corriente muy fuerte que congeló.

Pakku, preso en el hielo, sonrió y miró a Aang con orgullo.

—Muy bien, muy bien.

Aang descongeló esa agua para que el Maestro pudiera verlo de frente. Se inclinaron uno frente al otro con respeto y después el anciano dijo:

—Me place decirte, Aang, que ya eres todo un Maestro Agua.

—Muchas gracias por la paciencia que tuvo conmigo.

Aang se mostraba feliz, pero a la vez algo confundido.

—Sé que ahora debo volver al Reino Tierra, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién podrá enseñarme Tierra-Control.

—Yo tampoco sabría darte esa respuesta Aang, pero confío en que tendrás la destreza y habilidad para encontrar un buen Maestro.

—Gracias.

—¿Cuándo piensas partir?

—En dos días.

—Muy bien.

Pakku se retiró y Aang quedó solo y pensativo viendo la inmensidad del océano lejano, pensando que habría pronto de partir. El cambio le agradaba de cierta forma, sabía que de seguir con la monotonía del Polo Norte no sería nada bueno. Pero por otra parte, era consciente también de que estaba parado en el único lugar que conocía. Usualmente no temía al porvenir, pero en medio de una guerra, sí.

No obstante, Aang no pudo partir a los dos días como tenía planeado. Porque esa misma noche tuvo un sueño muy extraño.

—¿Sueños raros?—preguntó Yue—¿Qué clase de sueños?

—No estoy seguro—le respondió Aang—Pero es como si alguien quisiera hablar conmigo.

—¿Un espíritu?

—Probablemente.

La princesa del Polo Norte asintió pensativa, mirando hacia la luna que desde el cielo proyectaba hermosos rayos plateados sobre el océano. Las ondulaciones del mar la calmaban y al mismo tiempo le daban una idea de lo que debía hacer.

—El Avatar es el Puente de este mundo al mundo espiritual.—le recordó Yue—Tú puedes hablar con los espíritus.

Fue como una intensa revelación para Aang darse cuenta de eso.

—¡Es verdad!—exclamó—¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes?

—Bueno, para eso estoy yo—sonrió—Ahora ¿Tienes idea de cómo ir al Mundo Espiritual?

—Ni la más mínima.

Y era verdad. Jamás se había avocado a descubrir sus necesidades y deberes espirituales como Avatar. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta, es que debía dominar los Cuatro Elementos para mantener el equilibrio del mundo.

—Bueno, ese es un serio problema—meditó la princesa, tratando de recordar algo que pudiera ayudarle al Avatar—Mmm… ¡Ya sé!

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Tú solamente sígueme.

En el tiempo que Aang llevaba en el Polo Norte, la convivencia con la dulce de Yue le resultó muy provechosa. Él se encariñó realmente con la princesa de encantadores ojos celestes que podía dar las sonrisas más afables y sinceras de ese mundo corrompido por la guerra.

Caminaron hacia la parte trasera del Palacio, donde estaba una puerta circular de madera tallada con el símbolo de los espíritus. Yue le explicó de forma rápida que el Oasis de los Espíritus era el lugar más espiritual en todo el Polo Norte, y donde probablemente pudiera encontrar una forma de llegar al Mundo Espiritual.

Durante los siguientes días, Aang pasaría gran parte de sus tardes ahí, meditando. Pero nunca encontraba nada. No podía concentrarse lo suficiente. Aang respiró profundamente y meditó mientras pensaba en los sueños.

Primero sea parecía un hombre. Era alto, con barba y vestía ropas rojas, como las de la Nación de Fuego. Parecía querer decirle algo, pero apenas abría la boca, unas llamas incandescentes creían y se lo llevaban, despertándolo a media noche con un sudor frío recorriéndole el rostro.

Casi siempre le seguía otro sueño. Éste era más agradable y enigmático. Él veía a una hermosa mujer morena de cabello castaño y largo, que se movía fluida y elegante con un Agua-Control perfecto. Ella le sonreía y le hablaba por su nombre, antes de que otro fuego se la llevara de la misma forma que al hombre.

No había día en que no pensara sobre Sokka y Hakoda. Siempre preguntándose cómo estarían, en dónde, si se acordarían de él, si de verdad le estaban buscando un Maestro Tierra y, en ese caso, cómo le irían en aquella búsqueda.

No había tenido ni la más mínimo noticia de ellos dos se preocupaba por ellos. Pero siguió meditando lo mejor posible.

**o-o**

El Príncipe Zuko de la Nación de Fuego estaba llegando al Polo Norte, cuando algo pasó. En una para rápida que hizo él con su tío el barco fue atacado y explotó, no quedó ni el menor rastro del príncipe.

Curiosamente y poco después de eso, el Almirante Zhao se apropió de la tripulación del príncipe y pidió los servicios de su tío el retirado General Iroh. Los rumores de toda esa enorme tropa que se dirigía al Polo Norte para atacar al Avatar pronto recorrieron los extremos norte del Reino Tierra.

Al mismo tiempo que la noticia de una prisión atacada por unos rebeldes, quemada. Pocos soldados se salvaron y los prisioneros consiguieron escapar ilesos. Hakoda veía que su hijo, ante la mención de esa prisión, se estremecía. Pero no ahogó a fondo en esos recuerdos. Sokka ya después le diría todo lo que sabía.

Por el momento, los dos tenían un único propósito: llegar al Polo Norte.

* * *

ANTES QUE NADA:

Sé perfectamente que la escena de Sokka es muy dura y cruel, pero es solo temporal. Muy pronto Sokka volverá "a la normalidad". Después del Polo Norte, se irán revelando más cosas. Por ahora, Sokka es un chico lleno de rencor y de rabia por no poder salvar a su hermana menor. Lo verán mejor en el próximo episodio.

Aang controla muy rápidamente el Agua-Control porque no tiene distracciones. No tiene nada que hacer salvo aprender. Desde "el pergamino de los Maestros Agua" podemos ver que Aang es muy poderoso y hábil usando el agua-control, considero que, si no lo dominó realmente en el Polo Norte, fue más por las distracciones de sus amigos y de Katara que por talento nato. No sé ustedes.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen un comentario :)

chao!


	9. Chapter 9

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

**¡H**ola!

¿Cómo han estado? finalmente pude terminar éste capitulo. Quiero decirles que, aunque me tarde más de lo usual en actualizar ésta historia, tengo muchas ganas de terminarla. Ojalá pasando el tiempo no se desanimen y la sigan leyendo :)

Comentarios:

jinora96: creo que esa es la palabra que define la historia: diferente. O al menos por ahora. Lo que conformará el asedio del norte será casi lo mismo que en la versión original, pero después iremos viendo que todo será distinto. Y sobre Katara, no pasa como tu dices, aunque si algo parecido... y no digo nada más xD

Lucy Shaw: me alegro que te guste :)

* * *

**Capitulo 9.**

**.**

**.**

Esa mañana la Armada de Fuego apareció.

Las campanas sonaron, todos buscaron refugio en sus hogares. Aang estaba asustado y no sabía realmente cómo actuar. Los barcos rodeaban el muro exterior de la Tribu Agua del Norte sin empezar un solo disparo. Eso hasta mediodía. Las bolas de fuego caían sobre el hielo de la ciudad sin tenerle un poco de piedad o misericordia.

Las tropas, los soldados y los maestros agua luchaba valerosamente. Aang comandaba unas flotas y usaba su dominio sobre el aire y el agua como una ventaja sobre los soldados y los barcos. Subió a más de dos docenas de naves, que logró dejar inutilizables. Pero la flota ascendía a más de cien barcos. No había forma de hacerle frente a tanto poder.

Fue cuando Aang recordó todo el inmenso poder que Hakoda le describió cuando perdió el control de sus poderes en el Templo Aire del Sur ¡Quizá había una forma de usar esa energía inmensa! Pero ¿Cómo? El Avatar estaba seriamente desorientado.

El Almirante Zhao era muchas cosas, pero no un tonto, a la salida de la Luna, por consejo especial de Iroh, detuvo el ataque. Era cuando los Maestros Agua se mostraban más fuertes y no querían pelear contra ellos en esa circunstancia. Al menos no por ahora.

Fue en la noche, cuando todos los barcos estaban calmados, que una pequeña embarcación navegó entre ellos hasta el Polo Norte. La oscuridad los refugió de forma en que nadie pudo verlos, y cuando lo hicieron, fue demasiado tarde. Hakoda y Sokka llegaron a la Tribu Agua del Norte.

La muralla exterior seguía en pie. Aunque muchos de los ataques la habían dañado seriamente, en la noche los Maestros Agua usaron al máximo sus dones para reconstruir sus fortificaciones y ganar ventaja ante la Nación de Fuego. La enorme escolta de soldados miró a los recién llegados con desconfianza. Y para suerte de los sureños, Aang estaba ahí.

—¡Hakoda, Sokka!—gritó el calvo lleno de entusiasmo y lanzándose sobre ellos, para abrazarlos—Me alegro mucho de que estén aquí. Pensé que seguirían en el Reino Tierra.

—Estábamos en el Reino Tierra—respondió Hakoda—Vinimos cuando nos enteramos del ataque. Es nuestra misión protegerte, Aang.

—No hay ataque por la noche. Vengan, los llevará a un lugar donde puedan descansar hasta el amanecer.

Aang los guio a través del Polo Norte hacia el Palacio. Recorrer la Ciudad fue algo maravilloso. Hakoda estaba impresionado por las construcciones hechas de hielo, los ríos, las barcas, las casas, las fuentes. Era todo demasiado bello para ser verdad. Sokka tampoco salía de su asombro, pero él no veía las cosas con el entusiasmo de su padre.

El Palacio estaba custodiado por muchos guardias, pero solo de ver al Avatar le cedieron la entrada. En el interior, había pocas personas. Los ojos de Sokka inmediatamente volaron hacia una hermosa joven, de ojos azul claro y un cabello blanco pulcramente peinado. Estaba acompañada de un hombre mayor, seguramente su padre.

Aang se inclinó ante los dos.

—Jefe Arnook—le dijo—Él es el Jefe Hakoda de la Tribu Agua del Sur y su hijo Sokka.

Los dos jefes se saludaron con una respetuosa inclinación.

—Es todo un honor estar en su presencia—dijo Arnook—Pasen por favor.

—El honor es todo mío.

No hablaron mucho realmente. Solamente los llevaron hacia las habitaciones que podrían ocupar. Aang los acompañó hasta que Yue fue por él.

—Aang, debemos ir al oasis—le sugirió.—Ahora más que nunca debes cruzar al Mundo de los Espíritus.

—Lo sé.

—Sea a donde sea que vayas, te acompañaré—replicó Sokka, caminando hacia los dos—Necesitarás toda la protección posible esta noche.

—Si quieres venir, no hay problema.

Yue asintió y los tres salieron. Hakoda entonces se decidió a recorrer la ciudad y estar listo para todo.

**-o-**

El frío era mucho. Le congelaba los huesos.

Zuko no por eso dejo de remar hacia la muralla. Estaba consciente de que necesitaría un lugar por donde pasar, sin que los guardias lo vieran. Él debía llegar al Avatar antes que Zhao. Antes que nadie.

Últimamente, las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control en toda la extensión de la palabra. Los piratas contratados por Zhao se infiltraron en su nave sin que se diera cuenta. De no ser porque dominaba muy bien el Fuego-Control, conteniendo las llamas de la explosión, ya estaría muerto.

Zhao lo consideraba una amenaza para sus planes, y su condición de desterrado le permitía actuar de una forma más libre que si actuara con cualquier otro político. Zuko era consciente de que si moría, su padre no haría precisamente una búsqueda para encontrar al culpable de su muerte. Le dolía reconocer que quizá ni un pésame aceptaría.

Encontró un hueco en la parte baja de la muralla no custodiado. Cruzó y después siguió un sendero, una especie de cueva de hielo. Las corrientes eran fuertes y más que nada, el agua helada empapaba sus pies hasta las rodillas. Avanzaba lo más rápido que podía para no morir congelado.

Iroh lo consiguió inmiscuir en la tripulación de Zhao, dándole el pase directo al Polo Norte. Zuko estaba en deuda con su tío, completamente. Pero en éstos momentos lo más importante era encontrar al Avatar.

El Avatar. Ese que llegó al Polo Norte sin ser visto por nadie ¿Pero que maestro del escape era ese niño insolente? Aún recordaba su humillante derrota en el Polo Sur. Maldición ¡Era un huerco mugroso de doce años! Pero no le volvería a humillar de esa forma. No se iría sin el Avatar. Él recuperaría su honor.

Costara lo que costara.

Llegó a las alcantarillas de la ciudad. Por fin las cosas se le estaban poniendo fáciles.

**-o-**

—¿Y qué es éste lugar?—preguntó Sokka mirando el extraño Oasis tan hermoso donde Yue los llevó.

—Éste Oasis es el lugar más espiritual de todo el Polo Norte—le respondió la princesa Yue, con una media sonrisa—Aang medita aquí para poder llegar al Mundo Espiritual.

—Exactamente, así que hagan silencio por favor—Aang caminó hasta pararse frente al estanque de agua cristalina—Necesitaré toda mi concentración.

—Bien, silencio absoluto.

Sokka y Yue miraron cómo Aang tomaba asiento en esa rara posición y cerraba los ojos. Yue fue acercándose un poco para sentarse cerca de Aang, viendo las aguas calmadas y cristalinas.

Estuvieron así un buen tiempo, hasta que Aang suspiró muy cansado y desesperado.

—¡No puedo!—gritó con frustración—¡Nunca he podido!

Yue colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Aang.

—Cálmate—le dijo—Tu puedes.

—Confiamos en que lo harás—agregó Sokka, acercándose.

Aang miró entonces hacia el agua. Notó que los peces nadaban formando círculos, pero más que eso, creaban una silueta tan parecida… un pez blanco con mota negra, y un pez negro con mota blanca, danzando alrededor del otro en forma circular.

Ying y yang.

Equilibrio…

—¡Wow!—gritó Sokka, retrocediendo.

Los tatuajes de Aang resplandecieron de un color celeste y asustaron a los espectadores. Sokka recordó cuando Aang entró en el Estado Avatar.

—¡Cuidado!—gritó casi por instinto, pensando que quizá volvería a lanzarle torrentes de aire. Se puso cerca de Yue, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

La princesa se quedó quieta, sintiendo la cercanía de ese hombre extraño pero reconfortante a la vez. Para sorpresa de Sokka, Aang no hizo nada. Su cuerpo estaba completamente quieto, los tatuajes brillaban sin que por ello los elementos comenzaran a moverse desbocados.

—Entró al fin en el Estado Avatar—dijo la emocionada princesa—¡Esto es una gran esperanza!

—Si… ahora dénmelo.

Los dos jóvenes voltearon para ver a la persona que apareció de repente. Estaba vestido de blanco y llevaba su cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta. Sokka inmediatamente lo reconoció y entrecerró los ojos con enfado, empuñando su boomerang y colocándose frente a Yue, en actitud protectora.

—Corre—le dijo a la princesa—Así que al fin te dejas ver, Zuko.

—Dame al Avatar y nadie saldrá herido.

—Me temo que ésa no es una opción.

Yue comenzó a correr pensando en que iría por unos guardias al palacio. Cuando supo que estaba lo bastante lejos, Sokka comenzó la ofensiva. Lanzó su boomerang hacia la cabeza de Zuko y sacó con su otra mano un puñal de la cintura. El príncipe esquivó el boomerang mientras lanzaba unas llamaradas de fuego, Sokka saltó esquivándolas.

El moreno se acercó inclinando su cuerpo para encajarle el arma en el pecho de Zuko, pero éste retrocedió y haciendo una pirueta hacia atrás, le devolvió una patada de fuego que Sokka apenas pudo bloquear con sus antebrazos. La tela de su abrigo comenzó a quemarse, pero el guerrero agitó violentamente los brazos. Las brasas cayeron cerca de Zuko y el príncipe vio sus ropas inflamables prenderse rápidamente.

Controló las llamas lanzándolas a su oponente y en lo que Sokka se agachaba para esquivarlas, llevó su daga hasta la rodilla del príncipe. Éste pudo saltar pero mientras estaba en el aire, el boomerang regresó golpeándolo en la cabeza. Zuko cayó al suelo adolorido. Sokka cogió el boomerang triunfante.

Amanecía, Zuko sintió la fortaleza del sol y de un salto se puso en pie. Sokka estuvo dispuesto a lanzarle nuevamente el boomerang cuando Zuko le lanzó dos puñetazos de fuego que obligaron a bloquear. La fuerza del impacto lo mando hacia atrás, golpeándose con los gruesos postes del oasis y dejándolo desmayado.

"Bien" pensó el príncipe mientras cogía al Avatar, listo para llevárselo.

**-o-**

—¿Dónde estoy?—Aang miraba el extraño y exuberante lugar donde se encontraba—¿Qué es esto?

Sus pies estaba sumergidos hasta las pantorrillas en un agua cristalina y nada lodosa, con animales pequeños volando sobre cielos amarillentos y gruesos árboles extraños dándole sombra. Nunca antes vio lugar parecido.

—Hola Aang—le saludó una voz ronca y mayor—Es un gusto verte finalmente.

Aang volteó desesperado.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?

En eso, apareció la imagen de un hombre con vestiduras rojas típicas de la Nación de Fuego en donde, teóricamente, debería estar su reflejo sobre el agua. El hombre le sonrió mientras aparecía enfrente de Aang con un cuerpo más parecido al físico.

—Soy el Avatar Roku—le dijo—Llevo mucho tiempo tratando de comunicarme contigo, Aang.

—¿Los sueños?

—Exactamente.

—Pero… bueno, no había podido venir antes.

—Ya estás aquí y es lo importante.

—¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?

—Aang, tengo demasiadas cosas que contarte. Debo decirte sobre la guerra, la Nación de Fuego y…

—¡Espera, espera!—Aang lo interrumpió—Antes de que se me olvide. La Tribu Agua está siendo atacada y no tengo idea de cómo detener la Armada de Fuego… ¿Hay alguna forma de detenerlos?

—Los espíritus de la Luna y el Océano son los protectores de la Tribu—le explicó—Ellos te podrán ayudar.

—Pero ¿En dónde están?

—No lo sé—admitió—Cruzaron al Mundo terrenal en el inicio de los siglos. Conozco a un espíritu lo suficientemente antiguo para decirte.

—¿Quién?

—Su nombre es Koh, es conocido como el espíritu roba-rostros—Aang palideció solamente de escuchar el apodo—Cuando hables con él debes tener cuidado de no demostrar ninguna emoción, o se llevará tu cara.

Aang asintió, pensando seriamente en lo que debería hacer ahora. Pero recordó lo que Roku le dijo solo llegando al Mundo Espiritual.

—¿Qué debes decirme sobre la guerra?

Roku se preparó para una charla extensa.

**-o-**

—No puedo creerlo—Sokka trataba de contener su enfado—¿Cómo pude dejar que se lo llevaran así como si nada?

—Debes calmarte—le aconsejó Hakoda, acercándose a su hijo y colocando una mano sobre su hombro—Peleaste y eso fue lo importante. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en buscar a Zuko.

—Fuiste muy valiente—agregó la princesa Yue con una sonrisa y mejillas coloradas—Te agradezco porque además salvaste mi vida.

—No hay nada que agradecer—Sokka vio en los ojos celestes de la princesa un brillo que hace mucho no veía en las personas, y se sintió feliz.

—Subamos a Appa—le sugirió Hakoda—No pudieron ir muy lejos, hay una tormenta en la parte norte de la Tribu.

—Adelante.

Sokka, Hakoda y Yue subieron a la silla de montar del bisonte volador y comenzaron a volar sobre los cielos. Efectivamente, apenas llegaron a la parte norte unas enormes ventiscas de nieve disputaron sus cuerpos deseosos de lanzarlos contra el suelo. Appa estaba acostumbrado al clima frío de las alturas y los morenos habían pasado por tormentas peores en el Polo Sur.

Lo único malo de esa tormenta es que si Zuko había dejado huellas, pronto los vientos y la nieve las borrarían. Debían moverse rápido. Sobrevolaban todo el cielo en un intento de encontrar rastros de movimientos humanos. Zuko era una sola persona. No dejaría huellas grandes.

Varias ocasiones hicieron a Appa descender para saltar sobre la nieve y buscar ellos mismos, más de cerca y con sus manos enguantadas, huellas o signos de vida humana. Pensaron rápidamente que si estaban en medio de esa tormenta, seguro fueron a buscar una cueva. Pero en la tundra del norte no se podía apreciar los relieves propios de una cueva o algo parecido.

Yue comenzó a rezar porque el Avatar apareciera vivo y sano. Ella había convivido mucho con Aang últimamente y le tenía aprecio al niño. Era carismático, simpático y con una chispa de vida contagiosa y optimista que le hacía sonreír siempre que lo veía. Era una especie de luciérnaga humana. Aang irradiaba luz. Y estaba convencida de que esa luz le daría paz al mundo.

Sentada en la silla, Yue miraba disimuladamente hacia Sokka. El guerrero del Polo Sur tenía un semblante serio y los ojos más azules y profundos que nunca presenció ¡Y vivía en el Polo Norte! Le daban ganas de darle la mano y sentarse bajo la luna llena para charlar todas las cosas que intentaba ocultar bajo ese semblante duro. Quería curar las heridas de dolor que podían apreciarse en sus expresiones serias y contenidas. Quería probar esos labios…

Se reprimió a sí misma por pensar de esa forma. Él, después de todo, era un guerrero en toda la extensión de la palabra. Estaba ahí para proteger y encontrar a Aang, por no mencionar que casi lo acababa de conocer. Avergonzada, bajó la cabeza para seguir rezando.

Sokka miraba hacia la hermosa princesa de cabellos blancos y piel aperlada. Ella era sencillamente preciosa. Se preguntó cuántas cosas no habría de saber esa mujer refinada y delicada consagrada al cuidado de su gente y nacida para ser mimada por las personas. Tuvo que mantener sus pensamientos a raya porque si no, se hubiera desconcentrado demasiado y nunca hubiera notado nada entre las nieves blancas.

Pero seguían sin encontrar nada y estaban cada vez más desesperados. Justo cuando Hakoda iba a tirar de las riendas por frustración, un haz de luz celeste cruzó el cielo. Era demasiado cercano e intenso como para pertenecer a una estrella fugaz. Y se acercaba peligrosamente al suelo. Es más, iba hacia el suelo; hacia una región de la pradera congelada que estaba un poco elevada, como formando una cueva.

—¡Ese debe ser!—gritó Yue, señalando—¡Debe de ser Aang!

Guiados por un repentino sexto sentido, Hakoda cambió el rumbo hacia la luz. Ésta descendió grácil sobre la nieve creando un resplandor intenso en lo que aparentaba ser una caverna pequeña. Sokka preparó su boomerang y Hakoda empuño un arma, dispuestos a dar la pelea. Descendieron rápido cerca de la cueva, donde Aang, completamente amarrado, intentaba de saltar para escapar.

Zuko estaba ahí y solo de verlos se puso en guardia.

—Aléjense—dijo el príncipe.

Pero apenas pronunció la palabra, Sokka le lanzó el boomerang. Zuko lo esquivo mientras miraba unas dagas que Hakoda le lanzaba y un salto por parte de Sokka para incrustarle un cuchillo. Zuko trató de mantenerlos fuera de su alcance, pero apenas desarmó al más joven, el boomerang regresaba y le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente.

—¡Aang!—gritó Sokka, corriendo hacia el chico que estaba amarrado y hecho un ovillo en el suelo—¿Estás bien?

—Si—respondió, sintiéndose libre de sus ataduras cuando Sokka cortó la cuerda—Vamos, debemos darnos prisa ¡El espíritu está en problemas!

—¿De qué hablas?

—Del espíritu de la luna.

Aang saltó hacia Appa, cuando volteó para encontrar el cuerpo de Zuko desfallecido en la nieve. Lo miró sintiendo un repentino deja vú.

—No podemos dejarlo aquí—afirmó—Morirá.

—¿y qué?—replicó Hakoda—Es nuestro enemigo, Aang.

—No. Es un ser humano.

No estaba seguro de dónde venía todo eso. Una parte de su espíritu le decía que era lo correcto. La parte que correspondía al Avatar Roku. Fue extraño pero no se detuvo a pensarlo seriamente. Solo convenció a Sokka y Hakoda de que amarraran bien al príncipe y lo subieran con ellos en la silla de Appa.

Pero mientras se alzaban en el cielo, la luna blanca se tornó roja y Aang comenzó a sentirse mareado y débil. Para sorpresa de todos, Yue estaba exactamente igual. Ella entonces les contó del milagro de su nacimiento, cuando el espíritu de la luna le dio la vida al nacer. Sokka estaba por demás impresionado.

**-o-**

Zhao metió al bolsa café en las aguas del oasis y metió al pez blanco en ella, sacándolo del agua. Miró como la bolsa comenzaba a moverse por el pez que se retorcía en su interior, oscureciendo la luna. Orgulloso de sí mismo y esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción, comenzó su monólogo de grandeza.

Pero poco le duró el momento, porque el bisonte volador descendió en el estanque en ese preciso momento, haciendo que Aang saltara frente al almirante y lo retara con su pura mirada.

—¡Detente!—le gritó—¡No sabes lo que haces!

—Claro que lo sé—Zhao colocó su puño cerca de la bolsa, amenazando con quemar al pez.—Éste es mi destino. La grandeza que se me confirió.

—No—continuaba Aang—Todos necesitamos de la Luna, si la destruyes, no sabes el daño que causarás al mundo ¡No solamente a la Tribu Agua!

—Él tiene razón—dijo un anciano de vestimentas rojas, pertenecientes a la Nación de Fuego, que estaba observando todo atentamente desde uno de los puentes de madera—Hazle caso.

—General Iroh—repuso el almirante—¿Por qué no me sorprende su traición?

—No soy un traidor—aseveró—Todos necesitamos de la Luna. Incluso la Nación del Fuego.

¡Vaya! Al fin alguien cuerdo.

—No me interesa lo que haya aprendido en su famoso viaje al Mundo Espiritual—continuó Zhao—Éste espíritu debe morir.

—Te lo advertiré una vez más—Iroh se puso en posición—Cosa que le hagas a ese pez, lo haré contigo multiplicado por diez ¡Déjalo ir!

Zhao pareció ceder cuando se inclinó para liberar al pez, que comenzó a nadar frenéticamente alrededor de la laguna tratando de dar equilibrio al mundo, devolviendo su apariencia blanca a la luna. Pero apenas Zhao comenzó a pararse, lanzó un enorme látigo de fuego al agua que creció y alcanzó solamente al pez blanco.

La luna desapareció.

Después de eso, se desató una gran pelea en que nadie supo exactamente qué pasó. Se vieron llamas intensas por parte de Iroh que batalló contra los soldados del almirante y el reflejo de las espadas que Hakoda usó en su propia defensa. Pero solamente eso. Zhao desapareció, mientras Iroh cargaba al pececito muerto en sus manos tratando de encontrarle una salvación al mundo.

—No queda ya ninguna esperanza—declaró la princesa Yue, bajando su rostro.

—No—la voz de Aang no sonaba como la de él. Era más profunda y ronca—Si la hay.

Aang sintió cuando la luna desapareció que algo se movió dentro de él. Su espíritu de Avatar renacía en energías especiales y demandaba devolverle el equilibrio perdido abruptamente en el mundo de los espíritus.

Los tatuajes de Aang brillaban mientras el Avatar entraba en el estanque, frente al pez negro, al espíritu del océano. Los dos se pusieron en contacto por los enormes poderes espirituales que compartían y se fusionaron, creando una especie de monstruo acuático enorme: la manifestación del espíritu del océano, increíblemente enfadado porque le arrebataran a su compañera.

El espíritu avanzaba hacia la Armada de Fuego.

* * *

Bueno, originalmente pensaba alargar el capítulo para que abaracara todo el asedio, pero sencillamente no pude. Seria demasiado contenido, por lo que ya estoy empezando el capítulo diez, que espero y sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


End file.
